


Hogwarts es sinónimo de problemas

by Shawn319



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And general drama to, Angst and Feels, Comedy and memes, DRAMAtical Lesbians, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hay una historia lo prometo, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2019-11-18 18:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18124847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shawn319/pseuds/Shawn319
Summary: Todo comenzó con una broma y, segundos más tarde, unas letras que decían:Las señoras Delirio, Grim, Macabra y Mandrágora tienen el honor de presentarles su primera broma y advierten a los Merodeadores II de que ya no son los únicos bromistas en HogwartsNo solo los chicos pueden gastar bromas y para desgracia de los Merodeadores, están a punto de competir contra la más honesta y leal de los tejones, la más inteligente de las águilas, la más valiente de los leones y la más astuta y sigilosa de las serpientes.Porque esto es Hogwarts, y aunque no haya una guerra mágica, perros de tres cabezas o dementores dispuestos a darte un beso, los problemas y la gente dispuesta a meterse en ellos siempre formarán parte del castillo, sobre todo si las nuevas generaciones tienen la habilidad de sus padres para meterse en problemas.





	1. 1-¿Acaso no podemos gastar bromas?

Cuatro niñas se retorcían los dedos bajo sus capas nuevas. No se conocían de nada y cada una de ellas estaba perdida entre multitud de alumnos de primer año, a la espera de la prueba del Sombrero Seleccionador. Ninguna de ellas entabló conversación con ninguno de sus compañeros, ni siquiera aquellas que estaba rodeada por sus familias.  
-¡Louis Weasley!-gritó McGonagall.  
Lucy siguió los pasos de su primo con la mirada ¿Y si su primo no entraba en Gryffindor? ¿Y si ella no entraba en Gryffindor? ¿Y si su primo era un Slytherin? O peor aún ¿y si ella era una Slytherin?, pensaba con temor. Sabía que su familia no la desheredaría por no entrar la casa a la queiban los Weasleys desde hacía generaciones, pero prefería no arriesgarse a decepcionar a nadie. Si hermana mayor, Molly, había entrado en la casa de los leones con el resto de su familia ella también tenía que hacerlo. No le quedaba otra.  
Normalmente, después de una guerra importante, la gente aprende de sus errores y se rectifica para no tropezar con ellos de nuevo. Sin embargo, después de la guerra contra Voldemort, la tensión entre las cuatro casas había aumentando. Culpaban a Slytherin de cobardes y mortífagos, por haberse unido a Voldemort o por no haber participado en la batalla de Hogwarts; a Huffelpuff por malos combatientes, cuando en realidad hubo más muertos en esta casa por el amplio número de personas, no por falta de destreza con la varita; a Ravenclaw por lentos, que se paraban a pensar en cada decisión, cuando había que actuar con rapidez y de falta de lealtad, pues la mitad de esa casa había huido y a los Gryffindor por idiotas que no se paraban a reflexionar y actuaban sin pensar.  
-¡Gryffindor!-gritó el Sombrero en alto, mientras su primo salía disparado hacia la mesa.  
El siguiente en la lista fue Fred. No le sorprendió escuchar la respuesta: era un león de pies a cabeza. Su primo sonrió con orgullo y fue hacia la mesa, caminando con arrogancia. Se sentó al lado de Louis y empezó a armar un pequeño alboroto de celebración. Louis pareció entrar en pánico y empezó a pedirle que bajara el volumen, nervioso.  
-Lucy Weasley.  
Lucy tardó unos segundos en recordar que ese era su nombre. Se subió con nerviosismo al taburete mientras retorcía los dedos debajo de la capa.  
-¿Otra Weasley más?-preguntó el Sombrero una vez que estuvo en su cabeza.  
Lucy tragó saliva.  
-Solo quedo yo.-respondió con algo de timidez.  
-Está bien...vamos a ver que hay por aquí...uhm...trabajadora, no cabe duda, pero Hufflepuff no es una casa para tí. También hay un poco...no, más bien mucha ambición, pero aún no le has sacado partido ¿verdad? Veo bastante valentía, oculta pero ahí está. Aún no te has dado cuenta, pero eres una verdadera leona ¡Gryffindor!  
Sus primos comenzaron a aplaudir, emocionados. Lucy suspiró aliviada y corrió hacia la mesa antes de que el sombrero cambiara de elección. Se sentó con torpeza entre su hermana y Louis. Su corazón seguía latiendo a mil por hora.  
-Sabía que entrarías aquí.-fueron las únicas palabras que le dedicó Molly, tras esa media sonrisa que siempre usaba.  
-B-bien hecho primita.-sonrió Louis.  
Le revolvió el pelo con cariño, pero Lucy no se quejó.  
-Oh, no...-escucharon lamentarse a McGongall. No hacía falta ser muy inteligente para saber quién iba ahora.-James Sirius Potter.  
-Sería una desgracia que James no entrase en Gryffindor-dijo Lucy.  
-Es James. Entrará. Tiene que hacerlo-dijo Louis, dedicándole una de esas sonrisas que tanto le molestaban, las que quería decir: hay algo más, pero no sabes que es y no te lo voy a decir.  
-¿Os imagináis la cara de tío Harry si no entrase?-preguntó Fred.  
-Bueno, Teddy es prácticamente el hermano de James, es Hufflepuff y tío Harry se lo tomó bien.-señaló Victoire. Miró hacia la mesa de los tejones, donde Teddy se reía de algo junto con dos de sus amigos.  
-Tal vez sea lo mejor que estéis aquí, así no os meteréis en problemas.-respondió Roxanne, mirando con reproche a su hermano pequeño.  
-Yo nunca me he metido en problemas. Jamás. En mi vida.-remarcó Fred, con una seguridad y arrogancia que no eran propias de un niño de once años.  
-¡Gryffindor!-gritó por cuarta vez el Sombrero, interrumpiendo cualquier conversación que hubiera en la mesa.  
James llegó a la mesa con rapidez mientras exclamaba ¿OS LO PODÉIS CREER? ¡HE ENTRADO!  
Louis y Fred lo recibieron con alegría.  
Aún entre la multitud, Lyssander Scamander cerraba los ojos, expectante.  
-Tenemos que entrar en la misma casa.-dijo Lyssander.  
Lorcan la miró y asintió en silencio. Lyssander se fijó en que su hermano no dejaba de temblar. Sabía que Lorcan no se sentía cómodo con las multitudes y en ese momento parecía querer huir del castillo.  
Lyssander le agarró la mano.  
-Hey, tranquilo. No nos separan. Te protegeré.-prometió Lyssander.  
Esta vez consiguió que su hermano sonriera.  
-Gracias.  
-Lyssander Scamander.  
La mencionada se sacó el sombrero que ya llevaba puesto en la cabeza para que le pusieran el Seleccionador.  
-La hija de Luna Lovegood...-fue lo primero que dijo el Sombrero Seleccionador.-...y de Rolf Scamander. Una combinación un tanto caótica ¿No crees?  
-Depende de que tomes por caótico.-respondió Lyssander mientras balanceaba los pies.  
-¿Te gustan las criaturas tanto como a tu bisabuelo?  
-Sí, pero no soy él.-añadió Lyssander.-No quiero que me juzgues por la casa en la que metiste a mis padres. Yo soy yo.  
-Un buen razonamiento ¿Eres muy lista, verdad?-dijo el Sombrero.-Estoy seguro de que serás una buena águila...¡Ravenclaw!  
Lyssander se quitó el sombrero con rapidez y salió del taburete de un salto. Le gustaba la decisión final que había tomado el sombrero, después de todo Ravenclaw era su casa favorita.  
Su hermano fue el siguiente en salir. No dejaba de temblar y estuvo a punto de caerse del taburete en más de una ocasión. Lorcan le dedicó una mirada con el Sombrero en la cabeza. Lyssander le sonrió. Esperaba que su hermano entrase en la misma casa que ella, después de todo, eran inseparables. Además, no podía dejar a Lorcan solo, no cuando sabía lo tímido que era. Tenía que estar a su lado, hacerse cargo de él.  
-¡Gryffindor!  
Lyssander se quedó mirando a su hermano, paralizada ¿Había escuchado mal? Tal vez el sombrero se había equivocado, no era posible. Su hermano camino hacia la mesa de los leones sin dirigirle una mirada siquiera. Lyssander era incapaz de apartar la vista, de comprender por qué las cosas se habían torcido tanto ¿Acaso Lorcan no le había pedido al Sombrero Seleccionador que los pusieran en la misma casa?  
-¡Alice Longbottom!  
Alice, que estaba en una de las esquinas más alejadas, se sobresaltó ¿Ya le tocaba? ¿Tan pronto? Miró un momento hacia la mesa de profesores, donde su padre le sonreía tranquilamente.  
Caminó hacia el taburete con paso decidido. Ella, al contrario que la mayor parte de los presentes, sabía en qué casa quería estar.  
-Veamos...-murmuró el Sombrero Seleccionador.-La gente no suele estar tan segura de a qué casa quieres ir. Además, tienes mucha valentía y creatividad aquí dentro. Poca gente quiere ser un tejón ¿estás segura?  
Alice no titubeó ni un momento.  
-Me contaron que mi abuela murió protegiendo a mi madre. Murió por lealtad a alguien a quien amaba. No veo muerte más heroica que esa.-respondió con firmeza.  
-Veo que lo tienes claro... ¡Hufflepuff!  
La última de las cuatro, una de los pocos que quedaban entre los alumnos, fue llamada minutos más tarde.  
-¡Astrid Frost!  
Una niña de rizos pelirrojos se subió en el taburete con serenidad. Tan solo tenía once años, pero tenía una expresión más seria que el resto. Tal vez era porque su ceño se mantenía fruncido desde que había aparecido, pero algo les decía que en futuro esa chica podría matarte con solo chasquear los dedos.  
-¿Una de las primeras experiencias mágicas por lo que veo?-preguntó el Sombrero.  
-Ajá-confirmó Astrid.-La verdad, no sé de qué va esto.  
-¿No prestaste atención a mi canción?  
-Desafinas.-se encogió de hombros Astrid.  
-Sincera ¿Eh?-inquirió el Sombrero, pero no consiguió que Astrid dijera nada más.-¿Y entonces en cual podría ponerte? ¿Valiente? No está mal, has pasado por bastante ¿Leal? Algo difícil ¿Inteligente? Bastante, pero Ravenclaw no es una casa hecha para ti.  
-No es como si me importase en que casa estar.-interrumpió Astrid.  
-¿Estás segura? Podrías acabar en la temible casa de las serpientes.-dijo el sombrero.  
Astrid miró hacia la mesa en cuestión.  
-El verde es un buen color.  
-Mm... Astuta más que inteligente, ambiciosa, está bastante claro a qué casa vas ¡Slytherin!  
La niña salió del taburete y dejó el sombrero encima. Lucy se fijó en que James la miraba con los ojos como platos, como si no se creyera la escena que tenía lugar.  
Una vez que todos los niños tenían casa, McGonagall se levantó para decir unas palabras. Sin embargo, tres personas seguían festejando en la mesa de Gryffindor, sin prestarle atención.  
El resto de la familia los ignoraba, como si no los conocieran. Lorcan, sentado al fondo de la mesa, los miraba molesto. No le gustaba el alboroto y la idea de tener que compartir cuarto con esos tres le gustaba aún menos.  
-Potter y Weasleys, dejen de armar tanto jaleo y siéntense. No soportaré como una banda de babeantes y bobos babuinos.  
-¡Merodeadores!-la corrigió James, gritando a pleno pulmón.  
La cara de la directora se volvió blanca al instante.  
-¿Qué ha dicho?-conseguió decir, intentando que el pánico se apoderada de ella.  
<>  
-Merodeadores, profesora-sonrió Fred.-llámenos Merodeadores.

...

Tres años después, a comienzos de su cuarto curso, los Merodeadores eran el grupo de amigos más famoso de todo el colegio. Si bien habían empezado con solo tres miembros, Lorcan no había tardado en añadirse.  
Louis, Lorcan, Fred y James. Lúnatico, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta, respectivamente.  
Eran un grupo de amigos extraño y llamativo, pero tras tantos años de amistad se habían vuelto inseparables.  
Su fama de bromistas era imperturbable y nadie podía compararse con ellos, después de todo, tenían a un descendiente legítimo de Merodeador, un descendiente legítimo que se pasaba el tiempo que no gastaba en quidditch o bromas persiguiendo a una leona pelirroja que no dejaba de gritarle que le dejara en paz.  
Pero incluso esa chica era amable con él en ocasiones y todo el mundo, sobre todo los que conocían la maldición Potter, sabían que iban a terminar juntos.  
Incluso los profesores, que sufrían de vez en cuando sus bromas, no podían evitar sonreírles por los pasillos.  
Pero no solo ellos habían cambiado. Con el paso del tiempo, la familia Weasley al completo (a excepción de Teddy y Victoire, que ya se habían graduado) pasó a ser parte de Hogwarts. Rose había entrado en Gryffindor, pero Albus, el hijo mediano de los Potter, había terminado en Slytherin. Decir que a la familia les dio un ataque fue quedarse corto. James había montado un alboroto aún mayor que cuando él había entrado en Gryffindor, pero Albus no le había prestado mucha atención. Las reacciones no habrían sido tan dramáticas si Rose y Albus no se hubieran convertido en los mejores amigos de Scorpius Malfoy. Pronto descubrieron que Harry podía aceptar sin problemas que su hijo estuviera en Slytherin, pero no le gustaba que su hijo andase con alguien como Scorpius (aunque nadie entendía por qué, pues una vez conocías al chico te dabas cuenta de que tenía tanta maldad como un algodón de azúcar). Las cosas se calmaron más cuando al año siguiente tanto Hugo cómo Lily, los últimos de la familia, fueron seleccionador para entrar en Gryffindor.  
Sin embargo, las cosas no habían cambiado mucho para Lucy.  
Ese año, como el primer día de clase había caído en viernes, los profesores decidieron aprovechar y organizaron una visita a Hogsmeade.  
Lucy esperaba poder ir con sus primas y su hermana.  
Roxanne, Dominique y Molly eran un año mayor que ella, pero no tenían problemas en que Lucy se les uniera de vez en cuando. La Gryffindor no conocía a demasiadas personas fuera de su familia, ni siquiera de su propia casa. Podía echarle la culpa a que era una persona tímida, pero lo que estaba claro era que el problema era su personalidad. No es que fuera una mala persona, simplemente no llamaba la atención. Solía ocultarse detrás de sus gafas negras, su pelo recogido, la cabeza bien alta y el comportamiento responsable y en ocasiones pedante. Porque claro, siendo hija de Percy Weasley y teniendo a Molly, la prefecta perfecta como hermana, todo el mundo esperaba eso de ella. Tenía argumentos contra el quidditch y las problemas, era organizada y precavida, se pasaba la vida estudiando y de mayor quería trabajar en el Ministerio.  
O por lo menos esa era la imagen que daba. En realidad le encantaban las bromas y era una fanática del quidditch, el Ministerio le aburría y era demasiado nerviosa. Pero nadie sabía eso. Todo el mundo la condicionó por su hermana y su padre, sobre todo su familia, y ella nunca se había atrevido a llevarles la contraria, pues no quería decepcionarlos. No era una leona, por mucho que el sombrero le hubiera dicho lo contrario. Tenía miedo a decepcionar a su familia porque ¡Por Merlin, ni siquiera parecía una Weasley! Había el pelo marrón de su madre, al contrario que Molly, pelirroja y de ojos azules. Lo único que había heredado de su padre, eran los ojos azules y los problemas de visión.  
Esa tarde había intentado que sus primas fueran con ella a Hogsmade, pero iban a quedarse en la biblioteca, organizando el curso. Dominique fue la única que se rebeló contra esa idea (proporcionada por su hermana Molly) y la acompañó. Por desgracia, su prima terminó siendo arrastrada a Las Tres Escobas por su novio, dejándola sola.  
Lily y Hugo eran demasiado pequeños para ir a Hogsmeade, y prefería estar sola a ir con Albus, Rose y Scorpius.  
Por todos esos motivos, Lucy se encontraba sola, cerca de la Casa de los Gritos, leyendo el Velo de la Muerte.  
En el futuro se preguntó muchas veces que habría ocurrido con su vida si no hubiera estado ahí en ese momento. Qué habría pasado si se hubiera quedado en el castillo, o si Dominique no se hubiera ido con su novio. Probablemente no habría ocurrido nada, habría seguido con su vida de una manera monótona y sencilla, al igual que muchos otros. No la habrían castigado por participar en una pelea con espadas ni terminaría robando un árbol de Navidad a las tres de la mañana. Habría mantenido su vida tranquila, sin problemas…en conclusión, una vida aburrida.  
Lo primero que vio fue a los Merodeadores. Luego, una cabellera pelirroja acercándose a ellos. Lucy tragó saliva y se ocultó tras el árbol para que no se fijaran en ella.  
La chica tenía la piel verde y sabía perfectamente quién se la había puesto así. Prácticamente desde su primer año, esa chica, una Slytherin en toda regla, era el objeto de burla favorito de los Merodeadores. Nadie sabía exactamente que les había hecho, lo único que sabía la gente es que sus bromas hacia esa chica eran divertidas y que no tenía a nadie que diera la cara por ella. O por lo menos nadie había intentado defenderla. Ni siquiera sus compañeros de casa.  
-¡Potter!  
Astrid Frost parecía realmente cabreada.  
-¿Qué pasa serpiente? ¿No te gusta tu nuevo tono?-se burló James.  
Su primo a veces podía llegar a ser un imbécil. Corrección: era un imbécil.  
-¿Qué tienes aquí?-preguntó Fred, sacándole una libreta de entre las manos. Un cuaderno negro muggle, de aquellos que puedes comprar en cualquier librería, con las hojas pautadas y un boligrafo amarrado a la cubierta.  
Intentaba sacarla de quicio, pero Astrid no perdió la calma.  
-Devuélvemelo.  
Los Merodeadores, muy lejos de obedecer sus órdenes, comenzaron a pasarse en cuaderno. En realidad sólo se lo pasaban Fred y James, que eran los que solían gastarle las bromas a Astrid. Louis los miraba desde la distancia, algo preocupado y Lorcan pasaba directamente del tema.  
Astrid no perdió ni tiempo ni orgullo persiguiendo su cuaderno. En cuanto los dedos de James rozaron el cuaderno, la Slytherin dirigió su varita hacia él.  
-¡Expulso!  
Una fuerza echó a James hacia atrás, provocando que se chocara contra uno de los árboles y soltara la libreta.  
-¡James!-gritó Louis.  
Los tres corrieron a ayudar a su amigo. Lucy se encogió más contra el árbol. Su primo podía ser un capullo, pero eso no impedía que se preocupase por él.  
-Tenemos que llevarlo a la enfermería-dijo Lorcan, pasando uno de los brazos de su amigo por sus hombros.  
Entre él y Louis comenzaron a arrastrarlo hacia el castillo, aunque James era como dos veces más grande que cualquiera de ellos y lo tenían algo difícil. Fred se quedó atrás. Él era, en todas las situaciones, el más despreocupado de los Merodeadores. Todos sabían que no se tomaba nada en serio, ni las notas, ni sus múltiples relaciones, ni siquiera las advertencias de los profesores. Nada le importaba, nada a excepción de sus amigos. Sobre todo si se trataba de James. Esos dos habían sido como hermanos desde el primer momento de sus vidas.  
-¿¡A qué ha venido eso!?  
Astrid miró a Fred, pero no dijo nada. Su cara parecía estar cubierta por una máscara.  
-¿En serio me lo preguntas?  
-¡Te pasaste de la raya! Una cosa es hacer lo que hicimos nosotros y otra dejar a alguien inconsciente. ¿¡Acaso tienes un problema!?  
La máscara de Astrid pareció vacilar un momento, como si el comentario de Fred hubiera dado en clavo.  
-Solo quiero que me dejéis en paz-dijo, antes de girarse e internarse en el camino que daba a la Casa de los Gritos, dejando a Fred con la palabra en la boca. El Merodeador pateó en suelo con fuerza y salió corriendo tras sus amigos.  
En cuanto estuvo sola, Lucy salió de su escondite. Extrañamente, no sentía lástima por su primo, o por lo menos no tanta como la sentía por Astrid. Tenía la intención de volver al pueblo, tal vez si tomaba una cerveza de mantequilla se olvidaba de la situación, pero se paró al ver que la libreta de Astrid había quedado abandonada en el suelo. La recogió y le limpió las hojas y la tierra. No la abrió, pues lo que hubiera dentro no era de su incumbencia, aunque tenía curiosidad.  
Miró el camino que llevaba a la casa de los gritos.  
<> se dijo a sí misma en cuanto la idea apareció en su cabeza. No tenía por qué ir tras Astrid. Podía simplemente irse, volver al castillo y olvidar que eso había pasado. No era como si no supiera lo que sus primos le hacían a Astrid. Todo el mundo lo sabía, pero nadie hacía nada. Si todos se mantenían al margen, ella tampoco tenía por qué intervenir.  
Se repitió eso una y otra vez, pero por algún motivo era incapaz de avanzar. Se golpeó la frente con la libreta.  
-Como mi familia se entere me repudia.-masculló mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la Casa de los Gritos.  
¿Qué estoy haciendo? se preguntaba. No le debía nada a Astrid Frost.  
Siempre que los Merodeadores contaban una nueva historia sobre alguna broma que le hicieron a Astrid todos sus primos terminaban riéndose. Incluida ella. Eran solo bromas, se repetía, simples bromas.  
Ya está, entraría, le daría la libreta y dejaría de comerse la cabeza. Tampoco era tan complicado. Nadie tenía por qué enterarse.  
Sintió un escalofrío más entrar en la Casa de los Gritos. Ese lugar siempre le ponía los pelos de punta y las historias de sus tíos Harry, Ron y Hermione sobre ese sitio no ayudaban.  
Apoyó la mano en el manillar de las escaleras, aunque tenía miedo de que este se desmoronase. Miró hacia todas las direcciones ¿A dónde habría ido Astrid? Y aún más importante ¿Qué clase de persona iría ahí a esconderse? No era un lugar precisamente seguro...  
Escuchó un ruido al otro lado de la puerta que la hizo sobresaltarse. Sacó la varita y apuntó hacia esa dirección.  
<> fue lo primero que pensó. Sabía que solo estaban en el Bosque Prohibido, pero toda precaución era poca cuando se trataban de las arañas.  
Se acercó un poco a la puerta. Apenas pudo reaccionar cuando está se abrió de un golpe brusco.  
Lucy se protegió la cara con los brazos.  
-Ups, lo siento.-se disculpó una voz.  
Lucy apartó los brazos y abrió los ojos, todavía con algo de miedo. La había sonado humana, pero no era Astrid.  
-¿Alice? ¿Lyssander?-preguntó cuando reconoció a las dos chicas que estaban en frente de ella.  
Debía sonar demasiado sorprendida de encontrarlas ahí, no solo porque era la Casa de los Gritos, también porque hasta donde sabía Alice Longbottom y Lyssander Scamander no eran amigas. Es más, no podía haber dos personas más diferentes.  
A pesar de ser una Hufflepuff Alice era conocida por ser una persona bastante violenta. Era famosa por sus relaciones esporádicas con la gente, tanto romántica como amistosa. Se hartaba rápidamente de las personas. Su aspecto tampoco le ayudaba a hacer muchos amigos. Tenía el pelo negro oscuro, con los ojos grises, normalmente resaltados por perfilador negro. El resto de su ropa también alternaba entre tonos oscuros, jamás la habían visto con un color más claro que el azul marino. Aún así, Alice seguía siendo intimidantemente bella.  
Decir que Lyssander era su polo opuesto era quedarse corto. Su cabello era increíblemente largo, lleno de ondulaciones y de un brillante rubio platino, sus ojos verdes y la piel lechosa. Siempre llevaba un gorro en la cabeza, de cualquier tipo, desde una chistera hasta un gorro picudo de bruja. También usaba calcetines de rayas, colores o dibujitos y una especie de falda tutú llena de capas. Lyssander era la personificación de lo abstracto y de la...bueno, locura. No tenía demasiados amigos, pero eso era porque la gente la consideraba demasiado rara como para estar con ella. Los de su casa no eran muy amables con ella, pero nunca parecía darse cuenta de todo lo que decían a sus espaldas.  
-¿Qué hacéis aquí?  
-La he visto entrar por el pasadizo del Sauce Boxeador. Creo que se ha escapado-explicó Lyssander.  
-¡No me he escapado!-objetó Alice-tan solo comprobaba que los pasadizos están bien protegidos. Y ahora puedo confirmar que este no lo está.  
Lucy alzó una ceja, interrogante. A Alice no se le daba muy bien mentir.  
-Vale, si, me he escapado. Mi padre está harto de que me pase la vida metiéndome en problemas, así que me ha castigado.  
-¿Y tú como es que la seguiste?-preguntó Lucy.  
Lyssander se encogió de hombros.  
-Me aburría de buscar bloomins.  
Tan solo esa chica podía dar una respuesta así.  
-¿Y tú?-inquirió Alice.  
Lucy se llevó la mano a la nuca.  
-Puede sonar raro, pero he venido buscando a Astrid Frost.  
La cara que pusieron era la que se esperaba. Incredulidad. Consternación.  
-¿Astrid Frost?-repitió Alice, como si hubiera oído mal.  
-¿Quién?-preguntó Lyssander.  
Lucy y Alice la miraron, sin estar seguros de si hablaba en serio o no.  
-¿Cómo no puedes saber quién es?-inquirió Alice.  
-La chica a la que los Merodeadores gastan bromas.-explicó Lucy.  
Lyssander lo pensó durante unos segundos.  
-¡Claro! La pelirroja enfadada de Slytherin.-la reconoció.-Me cae bien.  
-Hace cinco segundos no sabías quién mierda era.-dijo Alice.  
-Pero ahora sí ¿Y qué sentido tiene decidir que alguien me cae mal?-preguntó Lyssander.  
Lucy y Alice se miraron. No sabían si Lyssander estaba de broma, pero tampoco lo parecía.  
Como no sabía responder, Lucy decidió contarles cómo había llegado a esa situación y lo que habían hecho los Merodeadores.  
-Que cabrones-fueron las palabras de Alice.-Si yo fuera Astrid les habría dejado sin dientes...y luego habría usado la varita.  
-¿No eres demasiado violenta para ser una Hufflepuff?-preguntó Lyssander.  
-Es posible.  
Después de un par de minutos perdidos pensando insultos para los Merodeadores (Alice aún estaba resentida con ellos porque no la aceptaron cuando les faltaba un miembro, diciendo que las chicas no eran tan buenas planeando y gastando bromas como los chicos) decidieron ir las tres juntas a buscar a Astrid.  
No fue difícil encontrarla.  
La Slytherin se encontraba en una de las habitaciones, sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana. Su piel ya estaba recuperando su tono normal, pero por algunas zonas seguía siendo verde.  
-¿Qué queréis?-inquirió sin siquiera mirarlas.  
Alice quiso acercarse más, pero Lucy le agarró la muñeca y la detuvo.  
-Vine a traerte esto-dijo, mostrándole la libreta.  
Astrid al fin las miró. Pasó la vista entre las tres, frunciendo cada vez más el ceño. En su mente probablemente ya las habría apuñalado unas veinte veces.  
-¿Cuál es el truco?  
-¿Truco?  
Astrid las miró como si fueran tontas.  
-Sí, truco. Eres una Weasley. Siempre hay un truco. Una vez, tus primos me regalaron unos bombones, diciendo que era una disculpa por todo lo que me habían hecho. Fui tan tonta que me lo creí ¿Y sabes qué? Eran unos bombones de broma que provocan diarrea.  
Otra persona no habría explicado las cosas con tanto detalle, pero Astrid no era de las que se cortaban a la hora de usar las palabras.  
Lucy se mordió el labio. Se empezó a sentir culpable por todas las veces que se había reído de Astrid.  
-No sabía que mis primos pudieran llegar a ser tan...  
-Cabrones-terminó Alice.  
-...pero puedes confiar en mí.  
Astrid mostró una pequeña sonrisa burlona.  
-Ya, claro.-dijo. Entonces se levantó del alfeizar. Caminó hacia Lucy hasta que estuvieron frente a frente.-Porque tú eres diferente ¿verdad? Nunca te reíste de lo que ocurría, intentaste que parasen y hace unos minutos, cuando estaba en problemas, saliste de tu escondite para ayudarme.-Lucy retrocedió un paso. Al parecer, Astrid la había visto.  
-Yo...-empezó a decir Lucy.-Lo siento ¿Vale? Ahora veo que todo...lo de las bromas...no está bien. No deberías pasar por todo esto...  
La pelirroja dio un paso adelante y le arrebató la libreta de un manotazo.  
-Eres igual que el resto de tu familia. No quiero tener nada que ver con vosotros. Así que largaos de una vez.  
Astrid se dio la vuelta y dio la conversación por terminada. Lucy miró al suelo, abochornada. Claro, Astrid era consciente de que los Merodeadores no eran los únicos que se burlaban de ella. Era normal que no quisiera tener nada que ver con cualquiera de su familia, pero aún así...  
-¿A ti que mierda te pasa?-inquirió Alice.  
Lucy, Lyssander y Astrid la miraron sorprendidas. La hufflepuff había dado un paso adelante.  
-¿Perdona?-masculló Astrid, fulminando a Alice con la mirada.  
-Que haya personas que hayan sido imbéciles no implica que tú tengas que ser una borde de mierda.-explicó Alice.  
-Siempre he sido así.-dijo Astrid. Su comportamiento frío o borde no era provocado por los Merodeadores, tan solo había sido de esa manera desde que era pequeña.-Además, si hay una persona que se mereciese que fuera amable no sería ella.  
-Te está pidiendo perdón.-dijo Alice.-No digo que eso sea suficiente porque, joder, los Merodeadores te han hecho una gran cantidad de mierdas, pero por primera vez en cuatro años (probablemente) alguien está dispuesta a estar a tu lado ¿Y tú la rechazas?  
-No eres quién para hablar sobre rechazar gente.-dijo Astrid.  
Alice dio un par de pasos adelante. Parecía estar dispuesta a pegarle una bofetada a Astrid por lo que acababa de decir, pero solo la agarró por la camisa.  
Lucy y Lyssander entraron en pánico y corrieron hacia Alice para separarlas, pero la hufflepuff era más fuerte. Astrid no hizo ningún intento de soltarse.  
-Tú no me conoces.-masculló Alice.-Pero si crees que eres la única que ha aguantado cosas malas estás muy equivocada.  
-¿Qué ibas a aguantar tú? Tienes como mil amigos.  
-Y ninguno dispuesto a conocerme o dar la cara por mí pero sí a hablar de mí a mis espaldas.-dijo Alice. Parecía tan enfadada como Astrid.-La gente puede ser una mierda y confiar en ellos te puede salir caro, pero si hay alguien que te pide perdón yo la escucharía.  
Finalmente, Alice la soltó. Cuando lo hizo fue como si Lucy y Lyssander pudieran respirar de nuevo.  
-Me has arrugado la camisa.-dijo Astrid, pero ya no sonaba tan molesta.  
Alice soltó una débil risa forzada.  
-Imbécil.-dijo. Parecía algo más liberada, como si se hubiera soltado un peso de encima.  
Astrid miró a Lucy.  
-¿Vas a decir algo más o ya te has arrepentido de lo de antes?-inquirió, cruzándose de brazos.  
-Creo que por una vez voy a hacer caso a mí instinto.-dijo Lucy.-Y me dice que si no me disculpo como es debido voy a arrepentirme. Así que lo siento, Astrid. Puedo hablar con mis primos para que lo dejen, o hablar con el profesor Longbottom para que los castigue por todo lo que han hecho...  
-Aunque lo hicieras no sé si funcionaría.-dijo Astrid. Se apoyó en el alfeizar de la ventana sin llegar a sentarse en él.  
Un silencio surgió en la sala. Ninguna sabía cómo continuar a partir de ahí. Era la primera vez en cuatro años que hablaban entre ellas y eran personas que no se acostumbraban a decir la verdad.  
-¿Por qué te molestó lo que te dijo Fred?-preguntó Lucy.  
-¿Qué le dijo?-curioseó Lyssander.  
-Después de que Astrid usase un hechizo para golpear a James...  
-Fan.-la interrumpió Alice.  
-...Fred le dijo que si tenía algún problema, pero pareció afectarte bastante.  
Astrid se lo pensó un rato antes de decir:  
-No nos conocemos lo suficiente.-dejó claro, lo cual significaba un no rotundo.  
-Si es por lo de James se lo merecía.-dijo, para sorpresa de todas, Lyssander.  
-¿Tú hermano no es un Merodeador?-preguntó Alice.  
-Podría decirse...-murmuró Lyssander.-Lorcan y yo nos hemos distanciado mucho desde que entró en ese grupo. Éramos inseparables, pero ahora es como si no existiera. Ni siquiera en vacaciones se digna a hablarme.  
-Creo que ser un imbécil es un requisito para formar parte de ese grupo.-dijo Alice.  
-Como mis primos debería defenderlos, pero a estas alturas tengo que daros la razón.-dijo Lucy. Entonces soltó un ¡Agh! que sobresaltó al resto y se llevó las manos a la cara.-Estúpida familia, estúpidos padres, estúpida Molly.-se empezó a quejar.  
-Me da a mí que tu frustración también vienen de lejos.-dijo Lyssander.  
Lucy miró al suelo, algo abochornada.  
-¿Tú también tienes problemas con tu familia?-inquirió Astrid.  
Lucy miró al suelo.  
-Puede...-empezó a decir. Las otras tres la miraron expectantes.-De acuerdo ¿Queréis la verdad? No soy una perfecta perfecta, tan solo es la imagen que dejo ver de mi porque soy la hija de Percy y Aurdrey y la hermana de Molly la perfecta y todos tienen expectativas puestas en mí, pero no soy así, tan solo tengo miedo de decepcionarlos.  
El silencio volvió a inundar la sala, un silencio incómodo del cual ninguna sabía cómo salir.  
-No estaba esperando eso...-dijo Alice.  
-Lo siento.  
-¿Por qué te disculpas? Ser quién eres no puede ser algo malo.-dijo Alice. Entonces soltó una carcajada.-A veces puedes terminar sola, con un montón de personas pensando mal sobre ti, pero al menos sabes que esas personas que hablan a tus espaldas no valen la pena.  
-¿Y si hablan a tus espaldas pero sabes que no son malas personas?-preguntó Lyssander.-Tan solo tenemos catorce años, no es como si pudiéramos dividirnos en malos o buenos. Hay gente que se mete con otra, pero en sí no son mala gente.  
-Si se meten con otros no son tan buenos.-objetó Astrid.-Nadie tiene por qué burlarse de alguien.  
-Y que lo digas tú que eres una borde...-señaló Alice.  
Astrid la fulminó con la mirada.  
-Al menos no excuso mi carácter con la historia de que cosas malas me han pasado en la vida.  
-¿Te ha pasado algo más? ¿A parte de los Merodeadores?-curioseó Lyssander.  
Astrid se mordió el labio y apartó la mirada.  
-Eso no os importa.-respondió.  
-Oh venga, estamos aquí contando nuestros más oscuros secretos.-sonrió Alice.-Puedo contarte otro de los míos para igualar la oferta.  
-¿Estás segura?-preguntó Astrid.  
-A estas alturas poco tengo que perder.-dijo Alice.-Todo el mundo da por hecho como soy por mi fama. No tengo mucho que arriesgar.  
Astrid pareció dudar durante unos segundos hasta que finalmente habló. Una parte de ella decía que no dijera nada, que debía mantenerse callada, pero Alice tenía parte de razón. Tampoco tenía mucho que perder. Después de todo, no es como si fuera a seguir en contacto con la magia una vez terminase el curso.  
-Como lo contéis os mato.-amenazó.  
-Bueno, yo os he contado la verdad sobre mi y no me gustaría echarlo a perder.-admitió Lucy.-Esta ha sido la conversación más sincera que he tenido en años.  
Lyssander asintió, de acuerdo a lo que acababa de decir.  
-Venga, que seguro que no es tan malo.-sonrió Alice.  
-De acuerdo...no entréis en pánico.-advirtió.  
Astrid volvió suspirar. Y comenzó a hablar. Sus labios se movían, pero lo que salían de ellos no eran palabras que el resto comprendieran. Era una lengua extraña y siseante.  
-Parsel... ¿Sabes hablar parsel?-preguntó Lucy.  
-Eso...es bastante impresionante-dijo Alice, estallando en carcajadas.  
Eso dejó confusa a Astrid.  
-¿En serio?  
-Pagaría por saber hablar parsel-dijo Alice.-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?  
-¿Siempre? Supongo...-respondió Astrid, algo cohibida.  
-¿No la has aprendido?-preguntó Lucy. Aprender parsel era algo que actualmente estaba prohibido, pero en otros sistemas de magia llegaba a ser hasta una materia optativa en las escuelas. Luego había otros que lo aprendían de manera indirecta. Su tío Ron, por ejemplo, sabía un par de palabras de haber escuchado a su tío Harry hablar durante tantos años (aunque este había perdido su habilidad después de haber derrotado a Voldemort).  
-Créeme, es imposible que hubiera aprendido.-aseguró Astrid.  
-¿Y no tienes ninguna cicatriz rara?-preguntó Lyssander.  
-No.  
-¿Y estás segura de que no has hecho algo asombroso o por el estilo?-preguntó Lucy.  
-No.  
-¿Y...?  
-Voy a ahorraros tiempo. No he derrotado a un ser oscuro, ni me han poseído, ni estoy dentro de la mente de otras personas. No soy medio banshee, ni medio basilisco, ni medio veela. Y tampoco he sido mordida por una serpiente radioactiva o he participado en un experimento genético. Tan solo soy una persona normal con una habilidad bastante confusa.-explicó Astrid.  
-¿Se lo has dicho a alguien?-preguntó Lyssander.  
-A una persona y me recomendó guardarlo en secreto para que no hubiera problemas.  
Alice, Lyssander y Lucy se miraron entre ellas. No iban a poner en duda la palabra de Astrid, no parecía estar mintiendo, pero se preguntaban como algo así era posible. Decidieron dejar las preguntas a un lado. Astrid estaba bastante incómoda con el tema.  
-¿Y ahora qué?-preguntó Lucy después de unos minutos en silencio.  
Lyssander se encogió de hombros.  
-¿Nos pasamos el resto de la tarde quejándonos de los Merodeadores?  
-Perfecto, yo empiezo.-dijo Alice.  
-Me voy.-dijo Astrid, pero Lyssander la agarró por el brazo para impedir que se marchara.  
Para sorpresa de las cuatro se pasaron el resto de la tarde sentadas en la Casa de los Gritos, hablando sobre un millón de cosas o contando anécdotas. De vez en cuando se quedaban sin temas de conversación, pero el silencio no duraban ni un minuto. Astrid era la que menos hablaba, pero tampoco se había marchado. Eso era una buena señal.  
-¿De verdad le dijiste eso?-preguntó Lucy.  
A su lado, Lyssander no dejaba de reírse, sentada boca abajo en una silla.  
-Teníais que haber visto la cara que puso mi madre-dijo Alice.-Desde lo ocurrido no me deja volver a ejercer como camarera en el Caldero Chorreante.  
-No me extraña, le quitaste el tupé a ese pobre hombre.-dijo Lyssander.  
-¡De pobre nada! Deberíais haber visto la cantidad de monedas que tenía ¡Y me dejó una mísera de propina!  
-Es verdad que eres muy quisquillosa con lo de las propinas. Recuerdo que una vez le tiraste a Lorcan el café en los pantalones-contó Lyssander.  
-Sí, pero eso fue porque me quitó el puesto entre los Merodeadores. Las chicas no saben gastar bromas. Te quejarías al ser Colagusano y querrías cambiarte el nombre, seguramente a algo cursi o femenino. Tendrías miedo de ensuciarte. No eres tan ingeniosa como nosotros y Blah, blah, blah-les imitó, cambiando las voces de los chicos a un registro tonto.  
-Al menos tú no has tenido que convivir con sus estúpidas bromas durante tres años.-dijo Astrid.-Colorante capilar en el champú, polvos picantes en la ropa, pluma desborradora, un hechizo en tú libro de pociones para ver mal las recetas y crear cosas horribles...  
-Son unos imbéciles. Todos ellos-simplificó Alice.  
-Y lo peor es que siempre se salen con la suya. Y da igual los castigos que les impongan o lo que les digan. Hagan lo que hagan, tienen asegurados la fama de mejores bromistas-dijo Lyssander.  
Lucy comenzó a darle vueltas a una idea. La mayor parte de su mente, aquella parte a la que siempre le hacía caso, le decía que se callara, que nada bueno podía salir de todo eso. Pero otra parte, la parte que llevaba martilleándole la cabeza durante toda su vida, se rebeló más alto y más fuerte que nunca.  
Lucy se aclaró la garganta.  
-Tengo... Tengo una propuesta-dijo, consiguiendo que la atención se centrara en ella. Por una vez, se sintió motivada y llena de confianza, lo cual era extraño, porque iba a soltar la mayor locura que había dicho en su vida.-Sé que nos conocemos desde hace un par de horas y que es todo muy rápido, pero sois las personas que más conozco, lo cual demuestra lo patética que ha sido mi vida social todos estos años. El caso es que...¿qué os parecería vengarnos de los Merodeadores?  
-¿Qué tienes en mente?-preguntó, Astrid, que parecía encantada con la idea.  
Lucy suspiró. Ahora no había vuelta atrás.  
-¿Y si formáramos las Merodeadoras?-vio la cara de incredulidad de las demás y decidió explicarlo mejor antes de que se negaran.-Les pisaríamos las bromas, los volveríamos locos, nos vengaríamos y les demostraríamos que las chicas también saben gastar bromas.-añadió eso último mirando a Alice.  
-Me gusta como piensas.-sonrió Alice de una manera bastante macabra.  
-Yo estoy dispuesta si vosotras lo estáis.-dijo Lyssander.  
-Me gusta la idea de vengarme, pero...¿os dais cuenta de los problemas que nos podría causar?-les recordó Astrid.  
La parte prefecta perfecta de la cabeza de Lucy volvió a coger los mandos. Si su padre se enteraba de lo que estaba haciendo la castigaría de por vida. No solo eso. Sus primos la odiarían. Se sentirían traicionados, sobre todo si se juntaba con Astrid Frost.  
-No había pensado en eso-murmuró Lucy. La emoción desapareció al instante.  
-Sería demasiado...-dijo Astrid.-Si nos descubren podrían mandar una carta a casa.  
El estómago de Lucy comenzó a revolverse. La simple idea de que eso pudiera ocurrir la paralizó. No quería ver la cara decepcionada de sus padres.  
-¡Hace cinco minutos estabas dándonos un discurso motivador! ¿Y ahora decides que no es buena idea?-preguntó Alice.  
-Mi familia...mis padres...mis primos...no creo que pueda hacerlo-confesó.-Por un momento creí que podría, pero no.  
-¡A la mierda!-exclamó Alice, dando un sonoro golpe en la mesa. Miró a Astrid, enfadada.-Esos cuatro han convertido tu vida aquí en un infierno ¿No te gustaría devolvérselo? ¿Vengarte? ¿Hacerles pagar?  
-Pues claro que sí, pero...  
-No hay peros que valgan.-la cortó Lyssander. La Ravenclaw estaba sonriendo, como si ya las hubieran convencido.-¿De verdad vas a perder una oportunidad así?  
Astrid miró a un punto en la pared, pensativa.  
-De acuerdo.-dijo al fin.  
Alice sonrió, entonces se giró hacia Lucy.  
-¿Qué clase de Gryffindor eres tú?-comenzó su discurso. Lucy tenía la sensación de que no iba a ser muy amable.- No aún peor ¿Qué clase de vida crees que llevarás si te pasas tú vida cumpliendo las expectativas de los demás? Te conozco desde pequeña, y jamás te he visto como esta tarde. Hablando de bromas y quiddich te volviste mucho más real que la chica que se esconde tras los libros y ese tono de: no hagas eso. De ese manera solo eres la réplica de tu padre y el fantasma de Molly ¿quieres seguir siendo eso toda tú vida? ¿O quieres ser una Merodeadora?  
Lucy miró a las chicas, una por una. Lyssander. Alice. Astrid. Inteligencia. Lealtad. Astucia. Águila. Tejón. Serpiente. Pero hacía falta algo más. Un cuarto ingrediente. Valentía. Pasión. León.


	2. All you need is love, McGonagall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Ambas sabemos que esto no durará más de un mes.-dijo Astrid.
> 
> -Por mucho que me moleste, te doy la razón.-dijo Alice.-Somos demasiado diferentes, Lucy ya quiere abandonar, Lyssander va a su rollo y a ti ni te interesa socializar. Con suerte duraremos un mes siendo amigas, pero creo que podría ser un mes divertido.

Si a principio de su cuarto año le hubieran preguntado a Lucy qué creía que ocurriría ese curso ni de broma hubiera respondido algo como: me uniré a Alice Longbottom, Lyssander Scamander y Astrid Frost, tres chicas a las que realmente no conozco, para formar las Merodeadoras y gastarles bromas a mi propia familia.

La idea era surrealista. Incluso en esos momentos, en los que seguía a Alice por uno de los corredores del castillo en vez de ir al Gran Comedor para cenar, le costaba creérselo.

Lyssander iba a su lado, siguiéndolas mientras daba saltitos. Astrid era la última y las miraba como si las odiara (o tal vez solo era el efecto de su ceño fruncido).

-¿Estás segura de que podemos usar este lugar?-preguntó Lucy. Estaban buscando una zona dónde poder reunirse sin que nadie las viera. Después de todo, querían que su amistad quedara en el anonimato, al menos por ahora (Lucy ni siquiera estaba segura de que tuvieran una amistad, es decir, se conocían desde hacía una tarde, pero era lo más parecido que tenía a unas amigas).

-No habrá ningún problema.-aseguró Alice, con una sonrisa que no era demasiado tranquilizadora.   
Al ser su padre profesor se había criado varios años en el castillo, lo cual le daba conocimiento sobre sus pasadizos y escondites secretos.

Actualmente su familia vivía en el Caldero Chorreante, pues su abuela había muerto en la guerra contra Voldemort y había dejado a su madre como heredera de ese lugar. Tanto su padre como Alice vivían en Hogwarts durante el curso, pero siempre volvían allí por vacaciones. A Frank, su hermano pequeño, no solían verlo hasta las vacaciones de verano (había decidido estudiar en Beauxbatons en vez de en Hogwarts, así podía aprender francés, pues le gustaban mucho los idiomas).

Alice se paró frente a un retrato que colgaba en uno de los pisos superiores del castillo.  
Era una pintura bastante bonita de un bosque otoñal, con los árboles dorados y un lago oscuro bañado por la luz anaranjada del sol. Dos figuras se encontraban en la pintura. Un hombre joven, con un traje en tonos otoñales, a juego con el resto del cuadro y una mujer de su misma edad con un vaporoso vestido, atado a su cuerpo mediante una fina cinta. Tenía la cara manchada de pintura, un pincel en la mano y un caballete en frente.  
-La joven Alice está aquí-se emocionó, tirando a un lado las pinturas.-Hacía mucho que no te veíamos ¡Y traes amigas!-corrió rápidamente hacia el chico, lo agarró de la mano y tiró de él hacia el marco.

Las tres chicas se miraron entre ellas ¿Tanto llevaba ahí Alice que tenía relación con los cuadros?  
-Chicos, os presento a Lyssander, Astrid y Lucy. Chicas, estos son Vicent y Amelia, los guardianes de la guarida.  
-¿Lo guardianes de la guarida?--repitió Astrid.  
-¡Los Guardianes de la Guarida!-exclamó Amelia al tiempo que daba saltitos aferrada al brazo de Vicent.  
-¿Y que se supone que es la guarida?-preguntó Lucy.  
-Ahora lo veréis. Batcueva-pronunció Alice con voz clara.  
Ante esa palabra, el cuadro se separó de la pared, al igual que hacía el de la Dama Gorda de Gryffindor, dejando un hueco por el que podía pasar cualquiera de ellas.  
-Contraseña correcta-les guiñó un ojo Amelia, antes de volver brincando a recoger las pinturas que había dejado tiradas en el suelo.

Alice entró por el agujero, pero se detuvo al ver que ninguna la seguía.  
-Es solo otra de las miles de habitaciones ocultas de este castillo. No pasa nada.-les aseguró.  
Lyssander la siguió sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

Astrid y Lucy se quedaron atrás y compartieron una mirada.

-Me largo.-dijo Astrid, dándose la vuelta.

Lucy la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella hacia el interior de la guarida.   
El otro lado del cuadro habíauna habitación bastante agradable, con un par de cristaleras que dejaban entrar la luz natural, cojines azules en el alfeizar y lámparas colgadas del techo. A la izquierda había dos sofás: uno contra la pared en posición horizontal y otro al lado, puesto en vertical. Entre ambos había una pequeña mesa de café y miraban hacia una televisión. En las paredes había estanterías con DVDs. A la derecha había una mesa más grande y alta, como la de un comedor, con seis sillas. Un enorme armario de madera oscura estaba detrás.   
-¿Es chula verdad?-preguntó Alice. Se dejó caer en uno de los sofás.-La descubrí hará un par de años y la adopté como habitación particular. Todos los muebles han sido reutilizados de las salas comunes. A excepción de la tele. Esta le tocó a mi padre en una tómbola muggle y me la regaló. No capta ningún canal en Hogwarts, pero es perfecta para ver películas tranquilamente.   
-Es bastante acogedora-admitió Lucy. 

Tanto ella como Astrid se quedaron de pié, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Lyssander, en cambio, se tiró sobre un montón de cojines hasta estar a punto de desaparecer.  
-Me gusta este lugar.  
-Podéis sentaros vosotras también-dijo Alice.  
Lucy y Astrid buscaron sitio donde pudieron, aunque Lucy terminó sentada en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas. La slytheirn, por otro lado, optó por el alfeizar que había en la ventana.

Un silencio incómodo invadió la habitación. Lucy se rascó la nuca, nerviosa. No tenía mucha idea de qué hacer a continuación.

-Bueno… ¿por dónde deberíamos comenzar?-le preguntó a las demás, pero ninguna parecía estar muy segura.

-Por los nombres.-dijo Lyssander, la única que no se sentía fuera de lugar. Estaba tranquilamente sentada, rodada de cojines y trenzando su pelo.  
-No debe ser tan difícil inventarse unos.-supuso Alice.-A no ser que prefiráis coger los de siempre y ponerlos en femenino, aunque me parece la opción más aburrida.

-Me gusta lo de inventarlos.-sonrió Lyssander.

-Muy bien, ¿a alguna se le ocurre algo?-preguntó Lucy, pero nadie parecía tener una respuesta.

La sala volvió a sumirse en silencio, solo que este duró muchos minutos. Lucy no sabía si a ninguna se le ocurría un nombre o simplemente no tenían un tema de conversación. Probablemente la segunda. Astrid ni siquiera había hablado desde que habían entrado.

-Joder, es más complicado de lo que pensaba.-soltó Alice de pronto, rompiendo el silencio. -¿Cómo mierda hicieron los Merodeadores originales?   
-Creo que llevaban más tiempo siendo amigos.-supuso Lyssander.

-Si no vamos a hacer nada, ¿puedo largarme?-preguntó Astrid.

Lucy lanzó un largo suspiro ¿En qué estaban pensando? Toda la emoción de hacía una hora se había desvanecido y Astrid ni siquiera quería estar ahí. Tal vez lo mejor era dejarlo.

Un cojín salió volando hacia la cabeza de Astrid.

-De ahí no te mueves imbécil.-le advirtió Alice, agarrando otro cojín.

Astrid chasqueó la lengua, disgustada, pero se quedó sentada sobre el alfeizar.   
-Tienes muchas películas-dijo Lyssander de pronto, señalando a la estantería con la cabeza.    
-Me gusta mucho el cine muggle.-respondió Alice, algo más animada.-En vacaciones Frank y yo vamos al cine todas las semanas.

-Creo que nunca he visto una…-murmuró Lyssander.

La sonrisa de Alice se borró al instante. Lucy también estaba bastante sorprendida. Las televisiones no eran propias del mundo mágico, pero las películas se habían vuelto algo un poco más común con el paso de los años. Lucy había visto alguna en casa de sus abuelos, a los que les habían regalado una televisión por uno de sus aniversarios. Astrid también parecía sorprendida.

-De acuerdo, esto no puede quedar aquí. Siéntate, ahora mismo te pongo una película.-ordenó Alice. Fue hacia la estantería y sacó uno de los discos.   
-Pero se supone que teníamos que...-comenzó a decir Lucy, pero Alice la amenazó con la mirada. 

Lucy cerró la boca y se hundió en el sofá. Alice les puso una película de hacía años llamada La Máscara, una comedia sobre un tipo que se encontraba una máscara (totalmente inesperado teniendo en cuenta el título) y cada vez que se la ponía se convertía en una especie de ente indestructible con poderes de dibujos animados.   
Era un humor simple, pero consiguió que Lyssander riera a carcajadas y que se olvidaran del hambre que tenían por saltarse la cena. Cuando la película terminó Alice parecía orgullosa de su elección.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal tu primera experiencia con una película?-preguntó Alice.

-Me ha gustado.-dijo Lyssander.

-Algún día te pondré otra. Una un poco más macabra.-prometió Alice.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende que el terror sea tu favorito?-dijo Astrid.

-Que sepas que también me encanta la comedia.-se defendió Alice.-Si crees que me conoces solo por mi forma de vestir ya te puedes ir a la mierda.

-No lo digo solo por tu forma de vestir.-puntualizó Astrid.-Sino en general, pareces un poco…

-¿Macabra?-terminó Alice por ella. Astrid asintió con la cabeza.-Si, bueno, no me conoces. No saques conclusiones tan precipitadas.

Alice parecía realmente molesta. Lucy supuso que si no estuvieran en su “guarida” secreta, ya se habría marchado. Astrid y Alice se miraban como si estuvieran a punto de empezar a golpes. Lucy tragó saliva, nerviosa.

-Macabro…-repitió Lyssander, distraída. No se daba cuenta de la pelea que se había formado a su alrededor.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?-preguntó Alice.

-Es un buen nombre.-dijo Lyssander.-Macabra.

 Alice alzó una ceja de nuevo, dudando de si Lyssander hablaba en serio o en broma.

-Lo peor es que me gusta.-admitió la hufflepuff después de unos segundos de reflexión.

-Uno de cuatro, faltan tres.-dijo Lucy. Quería cambiar de tema lo antes posible para dejar a un lado la pelea entre las otras dos.-¿Y si te llamas Lunática Lyssander?  
-No me gusta-.Lyssander negó con la cabeza.-Sería una copia de los Merodeadores. Además, eso es lo que me llama la gente a la que no le caigo bien.

-De acuerdo, Lunática descartado.-dijo Alice.-Tal vez podamos usar algo que te guste.

-Me encantan los animales.-sonrió Lyssander.-Me encantaría ver un dragón. También me gustan las tortugas, pero los peces me dan mal rollo. La astronomía me resulta interesante, sé tocar la flauta y adoro los cuentos.

-¿Cuentos de Perrault o los Grim?-dudó Alice. No es que a ella le encantaran los cuentos de hadas, pero conocía lo suficiente para distinguir a los dos autores. Cosa que Lucy no hacía, así que se quedó al margen de la conversación.

-Los Grim son más divertidos.-dijo Lyssander.

-¿Cuál es la diferencia?-preguntó Lucy.-¿Los cuentos no son siempre los mismos?

Lyssander negó con la cabeza.

-Los hermanos Grim tienen un toque inesperado.-explicó Lyssander.-Perrault son más las versiones clásicas, pero en los de los Grim hay giros que no aparecen en los cuentos que todos conocen.

-Así que te gustan porque no es lo que la gente espera.-resumió Lucy. Tenía sentido. Después de todo, eso encajaba con Lyssander. Por lo poco que sabía de ella, era difícil aplicarle una lógica. Tan pronto podía hablarte de las medidas de protección de animales en Suiza como de sus calcetines de colores.-¿Por qué no te llamas Grim?

Lyssander ni siquiera se lo pensó durante unos segundos.

-¡Me encanta!-exclamó, emocionada.

-Dos de cuatro.-dijo Alice. Miró a Lucy y a Astrid, las únicas que aún no tenían nombre. La primera no le preocupaba, sabía que a pesar de sus dudas Lucy no las abandonaría. De Astrid, sin embargo, no estaba tan segura.

 

…

 

Desde que McGonagall había heredado el puesto de directora las clases de Transformaciones habían dejado de ser divertidas. O al menos eso era lo que suponía Alice. Nada podía ser más aburrido que el profesor Artemus. Enseñaba en Hogwarts desde que McGonagall había dejado el puesto y Alice había estado a punto de clavarle un lápiz en el ojo en varias ocasiones.

No era que Artemus fuese mal profesor, por desgracia explicaba de una forma que el alumno entendía con facilidad que lo que le estaba contando, el problema era todo lo demás, desde su tono pedante hasta su extraña satisfacción porque sus alumnos no supieran las respuestas.

-¿Alguien podría decirme los pasos para transformar una chistera en un conejo?-preguntó Artemus. Nadie se atrevió a levantar la mano. Acababan de empezar con el tema “Transformar objetos inanimados en cosas animadas” y nadie tenía clara la respuesta. Alice miró hacia otro lado. Por favor, que no me pregunte, pidió en voz baja.-¿Señorita Lognbottom, podría darnos la respuesta?

Mierda. Seguro que se la había elegido porque sabía que no tenía ni idea de qué responder.

-No la sé.-contestó Alice.

-¿Y para transformar un avión de papel en un pájaro? Es lo más básico.

-Teniendo en cuenta que todavía no lo hemos dado no, no sé la jodida respuesta.-respondió Alice en el tono más cordial que poseía.

No era la mejor contestación, pero al menos había conseguido borrarle a Artemus la sonrisa de la cara. Eso hacía que Alice estuviera algo más orgullosa.

-Vaya a mi despacho. Hablaré con usted cuando termine la clase.-ordenó Artemus, señalando la puerta.

Alice rodó los ojos, pero recogió sus cosas y salió del aula, con la mirada de sus compañeros de clase clavada en la espalda.

-Debería aprender a controlarse un poco…-murmuró Lucy para sí.

Lyssander, que estaba una fila más adelante, giró la cabeza hacia ella.

-¿Crees que lo que dicen sobre ella es cierto?-preguntó la ravenclaw.

Los rumores sobre Alice eran variados: desde gente que aseguraba que se emborrachaba cada fin de semana, otros que la habían visto con drogas en el baño y otros decían que, a pesar de estar en cuarto, ya se había tirado a la mitad de sexto curso. Suponían que los rumores eran exagerados, por algo eran rumores, pero no podían evitar preguntarse hasta dónde era verdad.

Como el profesor Artemus se quedó regañándola después de Transformaciones Alice llegó tarde a la siguiente materia, que era justo Herbología. Cuando entró en uno de los invernaderos sus compañeros ya estaban trabajando (en el transplante de mandrágoras, por algún motivo había uno de esos por curso) y su padre la esperaba con el ceño algo fruncido y una mirada decepcionada.  

-Lamento el retraso.-se disculpó Alice. Fue hacia el único sitio libre que había, al lado de Lucy.

Nada más llegar cogió las orejeras que quedaban libres (unas rosas con gatitos), se las puso y comenzó a trabajar.

Los gritos de las mandrágoras eran tan agudos y chirriantes que Alice estuvo a punto de desmayarse. Miró a su padre, que le daba instrucciones a James por encima del ruido. Estaba más pálido de lo normal y hacía grandes esfuerzos por mantenerse en pie. Neville podía amar las plantas, pero las mandrágoras lo superaban.

Por suerte, consiguieron terminar la clase sin que alguno de los alumnos o el propio profesor terminasen en el suelo. Alice recogió sus cosas con calma, viendo como el resto  de sus compañeros se marchaban. Astrid se fue con ellos, sin tan siquiera dirigirles una mirada.

Lyssander y Lucy, por otro lado, se quedaron en la puerta, fingiendo que intercambiaban unos apuntes.

Alice fue hacia su padre.

-Siento lo de Artemus.-se disculpó.-Bueno, no lo siento, es un capullo, pero siento que me castigaran.

-¿Ha sido muy duro?-preguntó Neville.

Alice negó con la cabeza.

-Intentaré no repetirlo. Prometido.-aseguró Alice. Abrió la bolsa negra que llevaba colgada de un hombro y sacó un pequeño termo.-Me lo dio mamá antes de venir. Está lleno de té, te vendrá bien después de esto.

Neville sonrió y aceptó el termo que le ofrecía su hija.

-Gracias.-dijo. Alice le sonrió de vuelta.-Ahora ve a DCAO antes de que otro profesor se queje de tu comportamiento.

-Si soy un gran ejemplo de conducta.

Giró sobre sus talones y fue hacia la puerta. Lucy y Lyssander eran las únicas que quedaban.

-Por lo que veo Frost ha decidido marcharse.

-Creo que se ha arrepentido de esto.-dijo Lucy, aunque no podía culparla. Ella misma ya se estaba arrepintiendo.

-Pues vale. Podemos hacerlo con solo tres.-dijo Alice. Si Astrid no quería ser amiga suya allá ella, Alice no iba a ir por ahí rogándole a la gente.

-Tal vez podríamos hablar con ella.-propuso Lyssander.-Puede que se encuentre mal o algo.

Alice puso los ojos en blanco. Conocía a Lyssander desde hacía unas horas, pero estaba claro que su fe en las personas era impresionante.

-Bueno, algo le pasa si o si.-dijo Lucy.-Es decir, ¿alguna vez la habéis visto hablar con alguien más de cinco minutos? Trata a la todo el mundo como si ya los…

Lucy dejó de hablar. Su mirada se dirigió hacia una de las paredes del castillo, donde una enorme araña descendía con ayuda de su tela. Se echó a gritar sin poder evitarlo y puso un metro de distancia entre la araña y ella.

-¿A qué ha venido eso?-preguntó Alice, medio sorda por culpa del grito.

-¡Araña! ¡En la pared! ¡Por Merlín, está demasiado cerca!-gritó Lucy, señalándola.

-¿Esta?-preguntó Lyssander. La araña estaba relativamente cerca, así que la cogió entre las manos.

Lucy gritó de nuevo y se alejó todavía más.

-Si no hace nada. No es una especie venenosa, solo es grande.-intentó calmarla Lyssander.

Lucy negó con la cabeza.

-Me da igual. He crecido escuchando historias sobre arañas que persiguieron a mis tíos. Fueron el mayor terror de mi infancia y juro que como me la acerquéis gritaré de nuevo.

-No, por favor, tu grito es casi peor que el de las mandrágoras.-pidió Alice. Entonces levantó la vista. Miró a Lyssander (que jugaba distraídamente con la araña) y luego a Lucy.-Eso es. Mandrágora.

-¿El qué? ¿Mi nombre?-preguntó Lucy.

Alice asintió con la cabeza.

-Te pega.-sonrió Lyssander.

Lucy lo pensó detenidamente. No era algo en lo que ella hubiera pensado, pero al menos no le llamarían Mandrágora porque creían que era un tubérculo deforme. Tampoco se le ocurría nada mejor, así que se encogió de hombros, conforme con el nombre.

-Tres de cuatro.-dijo Alice.

-Si es que al final somos cuatro.

 

….

 

Astrid no estaba pasando un buen día. Estar en Hogwarts la ponía de mal humor, las clases la ponían de mal humor, la magia la ponía de mal humor, ver a Potter y los imbéciles de sus amigos respirar la ponía de mal humor.

Por si fuera poco, estaba  el tema de las Merodeadoras. El otro día Astrid se había apuntado en un arrebato, había pasado demasiadas horas con esas chicas y por un momento había creído que podían ser amigas, pero tras consultarlo largo y tendido con la almohada se había dado cuenta de que era una tontería. Astrid no quería hacerse amiga de nadie de allí. No valía la pena arriesgarse por algo así. Ella estaba bien, había sobrevivido tres años en ese colegio y se había acostumbrado a estar sola. Terminar sus estudios sin problemas o cualquier tipo de relaciones era lo mejor para todos.

-La guarida está hacia el otro lado gilipollas.

Astrid contuvo un largo suspiro antes de darse la vuelta. No estaba acostumbrada a que Alice Longbottom la acosara en un pasillo vacío, pero para todo había una primera vez.

-Me voy a mi sala común.-explicó Astrid.

-¿Así que nos vas a abandonar?

-Nos conocemos desde hace un día, no hagas un drama.-pidió Astrid.

-A mi me da igual, no me caes demasiado bien, estoy aquí por Lyssander y Lucy.-confesó Alice.

Astrid frunció el ceño, confusa ¿Por qué Alice se preocupaba por ellas si todas sabían que las dejaría de lado en cuanto pasaran unos meses? Alice hacía siempre lo mismo con la gente: se acercaba y se volvía su amiga, pero nunca les dejaba entrar.

-Ambas sabemos que esto no durará más de un mes.-dijo Astrid.

-Por mucho que me moleste, te doy la razón.-dijo Alice.-Somos demasiado diferentes, Lucy ya quiere abandonar, Lyssander va a su rollo y a ti ni te interesa socializar. Con suerte duraremos un mes siendo amigas, pero creo que podría ser un mes divertido.

-No si ya sabes cómo va a terminar.-objetó Astrid.-Las cosas siempre terminan peor de lo que empiezan.

-Nah, esos son solo delirios tuyos, porque eres una negativa de mierda.-dijo Alice.

Astrid alzó una ceja, como queriendo decir: ¿eso es lo mejor que se te ocurre?

-No vale la pena.-dijo Astrid. Al menos, no para ella.

-De acuerdo, muy bien. Te dejo a ti y tus delirios negativos.-aceptó Alice la derrota.-Aunque ese sería un buen nombre para ti.

-¿Cuál? ¿Negativa de mierda?

Alice negó con la cabeza.

-Delirio.

Dicho esto la hufflepuff abandonó el pasillo sin decir nada más. Esta vez no le había dado un arrebato violento y Astrid lo prefería de esa forma.

La slytherin caminó hacia su sala común, decidida. No iba a unirse a esas chicas, tres eran suficientes un grupo. No quería amigas. No necesitaba amigas. Las cosas solo empeoraría, y ya estaban bastante mal de por sí.

Era lo que Astrid tenía que hace. Lo tenía claro. Entonces, ¿por qué sus pies la habían llevado a la entrada de la guarida?

-¿Quieres entrar?-le preguntó Amelia, la chica del cuadro.

Astrid negó con la cabeza. No, pues claro que no quería. Aunque tenía que admitir que no se lo había pasado del todo mal la otra tarde. Apenas había hablado, pero era entretenido escuchar a las otras tres. Se lo había pasado…no estaba segura de si decir bien, pero era el primer recuerdo más o menos agradable que tenía en ese colegio.

La simple idea le resultaba absurda. Hogwarts no era un lugar donde pasarlo bien. Era una condena, una especie de Inframundo en el que la habían atrapado. No podía salir, por mucho que quisiera marcharse. Lo odiaba completamente, al igual que todo lo que había en ese lugar. Y, sin embargo, esas tres se le hacían más o menos soportables..

 

**-Tal vez descubras que hay algo que vale la pena en el Inframundo.**

 

Astrid alejó ese recuerdo de su cabeza.

-Batcueva.

El cuadro otoñal se abrió ante ella. Lyssander, Lucy y Alice estaban sentadas dentro, tiradas en los sofás. Las dos primeras estaban sorprendidas, pero la última parecía orgullosa.

Astrid las miró, como si no estuviera pasando nada fuera de la normal, y dijo:

-Si vamos a hacer esto más nos vale hacerlo bien.

 

…

 

-Lo más importante: broma de inicio. Tenemos que hacer algo épico, algo que no se haya hecho antes-dijoAlice.  
-¿Sabes cuándo actuarán tus primos?-preguntó Lyssander.   
-Pasado mañana en la primera clase-dijo Lucy, intentando librarse de los remordimientos de conciencia que le provocaba esa situación.-No sé que tienen planeado, pero siempre la hacen el tercer día de curso. El primero no les da tiempo, el segundo como falsa tregua y el tercero atacan con todo lo que tienen, sobre todo si hay un profesor nuevo.

En este caso la elegida para la primera broma sería la nueva maestra de DCAO (la maldición de un profesor por curso no se mantenía desde hacía años, aunque a algunos les daba miedo enseñar esa materia).

-Tenemos que hacer algo mejor.-dijo Astrid.

-Y no pueden descubrirnos. Como mi padre se entere, me matará.-temió Alice, recorriendo su cuello con el dedo pulgar.

-Podemos ocultarnos, ser un grupo misterioso.-propuso Lyssander. La idea la emocionaba bastante.-Nadie sabría quiénes somos y eso nos daría aún más poder.

-Me empiezas a asustar un poco.-admitió Lucy.-Pero si, necesito un poco de tiempo antes de decirle a mi familia que me he unido a un grupo que se basa en fastidiar a mis primos.

-Y yo tendría que esperar a que mi padre esté del mejor humor posible. Tal vez le regale unas vacaciones a Hawaii y se lo diga cuando esté al otro lado del mundo…-pensó Alice en voz alta.

-Hay planes peores.-dijo Lyssander.

-Hay otro problema.-señaló Lucy.-Si queremos que nadie sepa quiénes somos tenemos que robarle a los Merodeadores algo muy importante: el mapa del Merodeador.   
Lucy les explicó en qué consistía y cómo James lo había robado del despacho de su padre hacía años. Harry se había enterado al momento (a James se le daba fatal ser discreto) pero había permitido que su hijo se quedara con él. Probablemente ahora se arrepentía de esa decisión.   
-¿Me estás diciendo que eso existe de verdad?-preguntó Lyssander.  
-¿Y que lo tienen esos imbéciles?-añadió Alice.

Lucy asintió con la cabeza.  
-La única manera de hacer que no nos pillen, es robárselo.  
-¿Y cómo haremos eso?-preguntó Alice.  
-¿Y si lo robamos mientras están en medio de algo importante?-propuso Astrid.-Dijiste que James se lleva el mapa a todas partes. Si eso es verdad podríamos robarle el mapa en las pruebas de quidditch. Pensadlo, su ropa estará en el vestuario y dudo que James lo lleve encima mientras juega.   
-Y James es arrogante, pensará que es imposible que le roben el mapa delante de sus propias narices.-completó Alice la idea.   
-Pero cuando se den cuenta de que no está Alice y yo estaremos entre los sospechosos.-señaló Lucy.-Después de todo, solo la familia sabe lo del mapa y conocemos a Alice desde hace años, a cualquiera se le podría haber escapado y Alice, rencorosa porque no la dejaron entrar, robárselo.   
-Por eso ambas tendréis coartada-dijo Astrid-Lucy puedes presentarse a las pruebas para el equipo y Alice puede estar en las gradas mirando.  
-O podría presentarme para el puesto de comentarista. Ha quedado una vacante y ya tenía pensando ir-la sonrisa de Alice no mostraba nada bueno, pero era una coartada, así que no le vieron el problema.  
-¿Y yo tengo que hacer las pruebas?-preguntó Lucy. No era que no le apeteciera, le gustaba un montón el quidditch y había pensado en más de una ocasión cómo sería formar parte del equipo, pero de ahí a atreverse a participar… el estómago le dolía sólo de imaginarlo.   
-Si te da mucho miedo no tienes por qué salir elegida.-dijo Alice.

Lucy asintió con la cabeza. En realidad, dudaba que pudiera conseguir un puesto aunque lo intentara. Sus primas, Roxanne y Dominque, iban a presentarse como cazadoras y ambas habían jugado el año pasado. Se les daba bien, aunque la mejor seguía siendo Samantha Wood, la nueva capitana. Llevaba en el equipo desde su segundo año y había sacado la misma obsesión por el quidditch que su padre. Ellas tres tendrían los puestos de cazadora, el puesto al que Lucy quería presentarse.

-Vale, pasemos a lo más difícil, planear una broma ¿alguna idea en mente?-preguntó Alice. Hubo un silencio tan absoluto que lo único que se escuchaba eran los grillos que había en el abrigo de Lyssander.-Oh por favor, no habléis todos a la vez.  
-¿Tú tienes alguna?-preguntó Lucy.  
-Yo si-dijo Lyssander.-Es bastante extraña, pero no es mala...  
Lyssander fue contándoles la idea y todas decidieron que, si bien les costaría planearlo en un día, no era algo imposible.   
Después de unas cuantas hojas gastadas y un paquete de galletas la broma estaba planeada.  
-Definitivamente van a arrodillarse ante nosotras.  


…

 

-Bienvenidos a las pruebas de quidditch.-los recibió Sam, aunque era demasiado entusiasmo teniendo en cuenta de que solo había los aspirantes justos como para formar un equipo. El problema era, principalmente, que el equipo de Gryffindor era malo. A ver, no malo como Hufflepuff, que apenas había ganado un par de copas en toda la historia de Hogwarts, pero hasta unos centauros subidos en escobas eran mejores que ellos. Los únicos equipos que realmente competían eran Ravenclaw y Slytherin, aunque este último tenía el monopolio de victorias  gracias a su nuevo guardián, Hit Attmey, que era algo así como un nuevo Harry Potter (tanto por ser un descubrimiento impresionante del quidditch, pues a Hit también le habían dejado empezar desde primero, hasta por ser un salvador que aparecía para llevar a su equipo a la victoria). A pesar de todo, Sam no parecía desanimada.-Nuestro objetivo para este curso será ganar el Campeonato de Quidditch. Para eso tendremos que trabajar duro. Muy bien, enseñadme de qué sois capaces.

Pero no eran capaces de mucho. Lucy estuvo a punto de caerse cuando le lanzaron un quaffle y le costaba volar y localizar al resto de jugadores al mismo tiempo.

Sus primas eran sin duda mucho mejor que ella, o al menos no hacían tanto el ridículo. James y Fred eran…bueno, ninguno se lo tomaba en serio, pero aparte de Sam nadie se tomaba el quidditch en serio. Fred aprovechaba para ligar con alguna chica de la grada. Si no fuera porque nadie más se había presentado Sam no lo habría elegido como golpeador ni en un millón de años. Louis tenía el puesto de buscador asegurado, aunque tampoco era el mejor candidato. Y Walt, un alumno de sexto curso y el mejor amigo de Sam, para guardián. Ese era el equipo de Gryffindor, o al menos lo mejor que la casa de los leones podía ofrecer.

Lucy dejó de volar un momento y cogió aire con fuerza. En las gradas se encontraba Alice, haciendo la prueba de comentadora. A parte de ella y otros alumnos que estarían allí para presentarse a comentarista el resto eran estudiantes de Gryffindor.

Lily y Hugo estaban en un lado junto con sus amigos; Lorcan unos metros más allá, leyendo un libro sin prestarle demasiada atención a cómo le iba al resto de Merodeadores; Molly también estaba ahí, animando a su familia y, extrañamente, Olivia Belduke, la chica por la que James llevaba años suspirando, estaba ahí. A su lado se encontraba un niño pequeño, con el cabello rubio ceniza y aspecto débil. Miraba a las pruebas fijamente, sobre todo al buscador.  Lucy no tenía ni idea de quién era ese crío o por qué estaba con Olivia. En cuanto James la vio fue volando hacia ella, probablemente para pedirle una cita.

Eso era bueno: si los Merodeadores estaban distraídos sería más fácil que ni pillaran a Astrid y a Lyssander mientras robaban el mapa.

Las pruebas tan solo duraron una media hora, aunque antes de dar los resultados el profesor Longbottom, jefe de la casa de Gryffindor, apareció para hablar con Sam un momento.

-¿Qué crees que le está diciendo?-le preguntó James a sus primos.

Fred se encogió de hombros. Por suerte, Sam no tardó mucho en volver.

-Bueno, voy a ahorrarme el decir todos los puestos excepto las cazadoras, ya que nadie más se ha presentado.

-Victoria por descarte.-sonrió Fred, chocando los cinco con James.

Sam hizo serios esfuerzos para no matarlo.

-Las cazadoras de este curso seremos: Roxanne, Lucy y yo misma.

A Lucy por poco le da un ataque al oírlo. Es decir ¿cómo era posible que hubiera entrado ella y no Dominique? Su prima era fuerte, rápida y estaba acostumbrada a jugar con Sam y Roxanne ¿Y si Sam había tomado una mala decisión? ¿Y si Lucy la cagaba? ¿Y si por su culpa la racha de derrotas de Gryffindor continuaba?

Lucy iba a seguir con su espiral de negación cuando se fijó en que Lyssander le hacía gestos desde las gradas. La ravenclaw levantó los pulgares. Eso significaba que habían conseguido el mapa sin ningún problema.

Al menos algo había salido bien.

 

…

 

A la mañana siguiente Lucy estaba tan cansada que su cara estuvo a punto de aterrizar en sus cereales.   
La broma había sido un éxito, aunque habían tenido que pasarse toda la noche preparándola. Entre eso y las pruebas de la tarde Lucy se encontraba más cansada de lo normal. Por una vez en su vida, esperó con ansias Historia de la Magia, pues sabía que podía dormir tranquilamente en esa materia sin que el profesor le llamara la atención.   
Lo primero fueron los fantasmas, que aparecieron justo a la hora que tenían marcada. Claro está, ninguno conocía a las verdaderas planificadoras de la broma, ellos tan solo habían sido víctimas del chantaje de Peeves (no tenían ni idea de cómo, pero al parecer Lyssander se llevaba bien con él, al igual que con la mayor parte de los fantasmas).   
-Directora McGongall-la llamó Nick Casi Decapitado-Verá, los fantasmas y yo tenemos un asunto urgente que tratar con usted.  
Al oír eso, McGonagall se estiró como un gato y se inclinó hacia delante.  
-¿De qué se trata?  
-El caso es que...-comenzó a decir el Fraile Gordo, pero nunca pudo terminar la frase.   
La música comenzó a sonar por todo el Gran Comedor. Una música estrepitosamente alta.  
-¿Pero qué...?-comenzó a decir McGonagall, confusa, al igual que el resto del comedor. Pero esa confusión no fue nada comprada con la que sintieron al ver a los cuatro fantasmas bailando   
Las risas inundaron Hogwarts, mientras los profesores, escandalizados, trataban de parar a los fantasmas. Pero cualquiera de sus amenazas no servía ante la de Peeves.   
Incluso los Merodeadores se estaban riendo a carcajada limpia. Después de todo, no todos los días veían al Fraile Gordo haciendo twerking.  
-¡Paren ahora mismo!-gritó la directora.  
Para sorpresa de todos, la música volvió a cambiar, y antes de que se dieran cuenta, los cuatro señalaban a McGongall con la mano en el corazón y cantaban All you need is love.  
Nada más terminar el primer estribillo, la música paró. McGonagall intentó decir algo, pero como los fantasmas habían huido despavoridos (probablemente por la vergüenza), se centró en los creadores de la broma. O los que ella creía que eran los creadores.  
-¡Potter! ¡Weasley! ¡Scamander!  
Los cuatro cesaron de reír al instante, dándose cuenta de que no solo acababan de chafarles la broma de inicio, también habían hecho que cargaran con las culpas.  
-¡No hemos sido nosotros!-se apresuró a decir James.   
La directora no parecía creerlo. Después de todo, siempre que pasaba algo, esos cuatro estaban detrás.   
-¿A no? ¿Me estáis diciendo que decidieron montar todo este espectáculo solos?-preguntó, cruzándose de brazos.  
-No lo creo, pero esta vez no hemos sido nosotros-juró Fred.  
-¿Y entonces quién ha sido?  
Como respuesta a la pregunta, cuatro fuegos artificiales salieron disparados, cada uno de una de las mesas. Se juntaron en lo alto del comedor y estallaron, formando una frase que se les quedaría grabados a todos en la memoria y que marcaría un antes y un después en esos años que llevaban en Hogwarts:  


_Las señoras Delirio, Grimm, Macabra y Mandrágora tienen el honor de presentarles su primera broma y advierten a los Merodeadores II de que ya no son los únicos bromistas en Hogwarts._  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No tengo ni idea de cómo usar este sitio, socorro.


	3. Transición

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -¿Te da igual aprender magia?-preguntó Lucy. Astrid asintió con la cabeza.-Pero estás en un colegio de magia. Ese es el objetivo principal.

-¡Voy a matarlas!-gritaba un desesperado Fred mientras ensartaba un trozo de carne una y otra vez.  
James no parecía en mejor estado. Miraba el zumo de melocotón como si todas las respuestas fueran a aparecer de repente.  
-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan así?-preguntó Lily, preocupada por la salud mental de su hermano.  
-Todo el día-se lamentó Lorcan, masajeándose las sienes.  
Louis también parecía descorcentado, pero no dijo nada.  
-¡No es justo!-exclamó Fred-¡Llevamos años haciendo esto! Unas seguidoras del tres al cuarto no pueden arruinarnos la broma de inicio.  
<> pensó Lucy con malicia, recordando como no solo su broma había opacado a la suya, tambien había generado más murmullos entre los alumnos. Despues de todo, las Merodeadoras eran un misterio. Podían ser cualquiera.  
-Puede que las odies, pero tenéis que admitir que la broma ha estado genial-dijo Roxanne.  
Lucy apenas podía contener la sonrisa ¡Acababan de decir que eran geniales!  
-Nunca pensé que el Barón Sanguinario pudiera moverse de esa manera-rió Lily.  
-¡Jamás aceptaré a esas seguidoras del tres al cuarto!-rugió Fred.  
-¡Deja de hacer aspavientos! ¡Vas a sacarle un ojo a alguien!-gritó Dominique, apartando el brazo de su primo con violencia.  
-Si no nos hubieran robado el mapa...-se lamentó James.  
-Te dije que no era buena idea llevarlo a las pruebas de quidditch Cornamenta-dijo Louis.  
-Si no lo robaron allí ¿Qué te hace pensar que no habrían registrado nuestro cuarto?-preguntó James.  
-Si lo hubieran hecho sabríamos que pertenecen a Gryffindor y el resto de casas quedaría descartado-le explicó Lorcan en voz alta, dejando a un lado su libro. Le dirigió una mirada acusadora a James, como queriendo decir ¿ves por qué te llaman idiota?  
Lucy tenía que hacer esfuerzos por no reírse. Antes de la broma pensaba que verlos así resultaría decepcionante, que su conciencia no dejaría de hacerla sentir mal, pero ahora solo tenía ganas de estallar en carcajadas y contar la verdad, no porque quisiera ser honesta, sino para ver la cara de sus primos al enterarse. Sobre todo porque ya habían descartado que esas chicas fueran de casas diferentes.  
-¿Habeis sido vosotras?-interrogó Fred a Dominique y Roxanne, apuntándole con su tenedor.  
-Ya se que te caíste de la cuna cuando eras un bebe ¿pero acaso eres idiota?-dijo Roxanne.  
-Es una posibilidad, solo la familia sabe lo del mapa-dijo Louis.  
-¡Jamás me he caído de la cuna!-exclamó Fred, dando un golpe en la mesa, indignado.  
-Tengo una vida, no necesito robaros la vuestra-respondió Dominque.  
-¿Lily? ¿Hugo?-los pequeños Weasley negaron con la cabeza, al tiempo que volvían a sus quehaceres. Lily trataba de convertir el agua en zumo mientras Hugo se llenaba la boca de salchicas.  
-¡Rose!-gritó James, llamando la atención de su prima. Esta dejó el libro y miró hacia el, desconcertada-¿Cogisteis tú, Al y Scorpius el mapa?-Rose negó con la cabeza, tratando de volver a su libro.  
-¡Si que fue ella!-la acusó Fred.  
Roxanne suspiró. Su hermano debería de dejar de leer libros de misterio. No volvería a regalarle una novela de Sherlock Holmes nunca.  
-¡No tienes pruebas!-gritó Rose.  
-Tu actitud de por si es sospechosa prima-dijo Fred.-Y no sería la primera vez.  
Rose rodó los ojos.  
-Robas ese mapa tres veces...  
-Nueve-la corrigió James.  
Rose lo fulminó con la mirada.  
-Nueve veces y te condenan de por vida.  
Sus primos le hicieron un par de preguntas más antes de dejarla en paz. Lucy sonrió ligeramente. Ni a ella ni a Molly le habían preguntado por el mapa. Ninguno de los cuatro veía posible que cualquiera de ellas fuera la ladrona.

…

Lucy subió corriendo las escaleras en cuanto terminó la última hora de la tarde. Caminó hasta el cuadro del bosque otoñal, intentando no parecer emocionada, pero no podía evitar temblar.  
Un par de alumnos pasaron cerca suya, deteniéndose a eacasos metros del cuadro.  
-¡Hola pequeña Lulu!-la saludó Amelia.  
-Lucy-la corrigió.  
Amelia le resto importancia, sonriendo. Parecía emocionada ante la idea de que hubiera más personas con las que relacionarse a parte de Alice y el otro tipo del cuadro (del cual Lucy había olvidado el nombre).  
-Batcueva-dijo una vez que los alumos se marcharon.  
-¡Correcto!-exclamó Amelia dando un brinco, elevando el pincel.  
Lucy se coló por la pequeña apertura. Lo que no esperaba, era que la única otra persona de la sala fuera Astrid Frost, quien hacía los deberes encima de la mesa.  
-Buenas tardes-saludó Lucy, sentándose en frente.  
Astrid levantó levemente la mirada del libro de pociones, pero no la saludó de vuelta.  
La sala se vió sumida en un silencio incómodo, o por lo menos Lucy lo describiría de esa manera.  
Vale que Lyssander, Alice y Astrid se habían convertido en las mejores amigas que había tenido, pero realmente seguían sin conocerse.  
-¿Qué tal en DCAO?-preguntó.  
-Vamos a la misma clase-le recordó Astrid secamente.  
Lucy recordó que, en efecto, ese día habían tenido a DCAO a última hora, pero no recordaba haberla visto. Tan solo se acordaba de lo aburrida que era la nueva profesora y que había perdido treinta minutos de su vida escuchándola hablar sobre los unicornios.  
-La profesora Glibber no parece demasiado centrada ¿no te parece?  
-Ha sido la primera clase.  
-Si, pero podía enseñarnos algo más que cómo distinguir la edad de un unicornio por las eces.-Lucy hizo una mueca de asco al recordarlo. Astrid, sin embargo, seguía sin hablar. La gryffindor empezó a desesperarse ¿Qué tenía que hacer para mantener una conversación.-La próxima vez podríamos aprender algún hechizo.  
-Me da igual.-fue la respuesta de Astrid. Ni siquiera la miraba por encima de sus apuntes.  
-¿Te da igual aprender magia?-preguntó Lucy. Astrid asintió con la cabeza.-Pero estás en un colegio de magia.-le recordó.-Ese es el objetivo principal.  
Astrid la miró por encima de sus apuntes, aunque Lucy no sabía si estaba enfadada o el ceño fruncido era su expresión habitual.  
-Y bueno…¿qué opinas del tiempo?  
-¿Podemos dejar a un lado conversaciones triviales sobre el tiempo?-pidió Astrid.  
Lucy tenía ganas de estrangularla. Al parecer, Astrid era una pésima persona para dar conservación.  
Por eso fue un misterio como pasaron de una charla incómoda a hablar de quidditch. Aunque a Astrid no parecía apasionarle el deporte tanto como a Lucy, había dejado el libro a un lado y respondía con frases completas.  
-¡Pero vosotros tenéis a Hit Atmey! ¡Es el mejor guardián de la escuela!-estaba diciendo Lucy cuando Alice y Lyssander entraron por la puerta.  
-Eso no sirve de nada cuando tenéis a Sam Wood como cazadora-reprochó Astrid.  
-¡Pero ella es la única! ¿Sabes cuántos puntos le marcaron la temporada pasada? ¡60! ¡60 malditos puntos en 6 partidos! ¡No me extraña que ganarais la copa!  
-Al menos tu equipo marcó-se lamentó Alice, sentándose en otra de las sillas-la mía ni siquiera se acercó al campo contrario.  
-Mi casa tan solo marcó 20 puntos-se lamentó Lyssander, ocupando la última silla disponible.  
La tarde transcurrió con ellas hablando de todo y de nada a la vez. De quidditch, de los profesores y de la cara de idiotas de los Merodeadores al ver su broma.


	4. Engranajes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Depende-respondió, lo cual lo dejó bastante descolocados-Mi hermano es un Merodeador. Colagusano si no me equivoco ¿eso significa que soy Merodeadora por algún tipo de derecho de sangre o que soy suplente en el caso de que mi hermano quiera dimitir? ¿los Merodeadores pueden dimitir? ¿o tener vacaciones? Deberian, hacer bromas debe ser duro. Y si fuera Merodeadora ¿que privilegios tendría? ¿Podría tener un nombre? Como Lunática o Avestruz ¿habéis hablado de Lorcan sobre esto?-hubo un par de segundos de desconcierto.-Me gustan las tortugas.

Lyssander caminaba por los pasillos, tarareando una canción que no recordaba de donde era. Llevaba el pelo rubio suelto hasta la cintura y un gorro de bruja de un extravagante color azul. En el estaba atada su corbata de Ravenclaw y donde debía estar la corbata se encontraba un collar con una piedra verde y hueca como adorno principal.  
Algunas personas la miraban, otras ya se habían acoatumbrado al buen humor que tenía siempre por las mañanas y a su aspecto extravagante.  
Iba hacia la batcueva (Lucy y Lyssander no entendían la referencia, pero Alice les había rogado que usaran ese nombre) para encontrarse con sus amigas.  
Hacía una semana justa que se habían conocido, recordó. El sabado pasado.  
Si se paraba a pensarlo, resultaba sorprendente como hacía siete días no tenía a nadie con quien hablar y que ahora tuviera tres.  
Lyssander sabía perfectamente que su amistad aún no estaba forjada del todo. Por muy bien que se llevaran dos personas, era casi imposible tener plena confianza en alguien desde el primer día. Puede que conociera un secreto de cada una de ellas, pero la incomodidad seguía allí cuando llegaban a la batcueva. Ese lugar se hacía demasiado íntimo, llena de cosas que pertenecían a Alice y que había acumulado allí a lo largo de los años.  
Lyssander era la que mejor se desenvolvía en ese lugar, se paseaba por el como si fuera su casa, pero eso se debía a que hacía tiempo había decidido que cosas como la vergüenza agena o el miedo le impidieran ser tal como era.  
Lyssander no podía evitar compararlas con las cebollas. Habían quitado algunas capas, pero todavía quedaban muchas antes de descubrir su interior.  
Y en el interior de Lyssander se encontraba el miedo de que hubieran forzado demasiado esa amistad.  
-Batcueva-pronunció.  
Amelia chilló un correcto y el cuedro se movió, permitiendole la entrada.  
Astrid y Lucy estaban sentadas en la mesa del fondo, al igual que siempre. A medida que pasaba la tarde y la incomodidad desaparecía, Astrid terminaba en el alfeizar al lado de los sofás y Lucy en el suelo con las piernas debajo de la mesilla.  
Lyssander las saludó alegremente, y no se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que Alice no estaba. La Huffelpuff era siempre la última en llegar. Según les contaba, los labios de algún chico le impedían venir antes.  
-Hay demasiadas malas historias sobre Alice-dijo Lucy. Por algún motivo, la conversación había derivado en ese tema.  
-El otro día escuché a una de mis compañeras de cuarto que la vieron tomando unas pastillas en el baño-comentó Astrid.  
-Las mías también hablaron de eso-dijo Lucy-dijeron que no era la primera vez que la veían hacer algo así.  
Y es que si alguien daba de que hablar, era Alice Longbottom.  
Hasta un ciego sabía que era una de las chicas más hermosas de todo Hogwarts. Estaba más desarrollada que el resto de chicas de su clase, era alta y rebosaba confianza. Tenía relaciones esporádicas con los chicos y hasta ese momento ninguno parecía haberle dicho que no. Los rumores sobre ella eran los típicos que corrían al rededor de estas personas. Drogas. Alcohol. Loca. Zorra. Todo el que hablaba de ella parecía usar esas palabras en algún momento.  
Alice no les había contado nada al respecto y ninguna de ellas estaba segura de querer confirmar esos rumores. Despues de todo, ya habían confirmado la parte de que era violenta, y el hecho de que sacaba malas notas era conocido por todos.  
Lyssander cambió de tema, pregúntandole a Lucy sobre quidditch, aunque en más de un momento la conversación parecía llegar a un punto muerto.  
Astrid volvió a sumirse en el libro, ignorándolas. Era a la que más costaba acercarse, tan solo participaba en charlas generales.  
Había cosas que las unían, pero eran demasiado distintas. Una Ravenclaw, una Huffelpuff, una Gryffindor y una Slytherin. La última amistad así debió de ser entre los fundadores de Hogwarts y todos conocían como terminaba.  
Lyssander se acomodó en una de las sillas, sintiendo como la incomodidad volvía.  
¿Y si de verdad lo estaban forzando?

…

-Si estáis aquí es porque habéis conseguido pasar las pruebas de este año.  
Sam Wood, la capitana del equipo de quidditch, se encontraba frente a su equipo, con las manos en jarras sobre las caderas. Sam era una chica esbelta de complexión atlética, de pelo castaño y unos ojos grises que brillaban con determinación y confianza.  
Los miembros del equipo (algunos nuevos) la observaban, aunque alguno murmuraba algo por lo bajo. La capitana no les dió importancia y continuó.  
Sentada desde las gradas, Lyssander levantó los pulgares para animar a Lucy.  
Todavía tenían que manter su amistad oculta, pero ese día, antes del entrenamiento, Lucy había entrado corriendo en la batcueva, buscando refugio entre uno de los sofas y la pared.  
-¡No pienso ir!-había exclamado, aferrándose a su escoba con fuerza.  
Sorpresivamente, Lucy había conseguido el puesto de cazadora que el año pasado le pertenecía a su prima Dominique. Le contó como había ido a pedirle la escoba para los entrenamientos.

**-No me importa-había sido su respuesta. Pero le estaba echando la lengua, por lo que Lucy sabía que en realidad si le importaba. Si no hubiera sido por Roxanne Domique le habría tirado la escoba a la cabeza.**  
-Ya conseguirás el puesto el año que viene-había dicho Molly. Lo cual pareció animar a Dominique, pues esta se agarró a sus piernas diciendo eres la única que me entiende. Acto seguido se levantó y señaló a Lucy con el dedo.  
-Espero que la cagues- le declaró con esa sinceridad tan propia de su prima. 

 

Y al parecer Lucy tenía mucho miedo de cargarla. Alice y Lyssander intentaron animarla y sacarla de allí usando cualquier método posible. Nada parecía funcionar. Ni siquiera Alice consiguió sacarla a empujones. La pelinegra había acabado gritando: ¿¡Qué clase de leona eres tu!?  
En ese momento, a Lyssander le parecía más un gato asustadizo.  
La rubia estaba pensando en algo cuando Astrid se levantó. Agarró a Lucy de la oreja y la levantó a la fuerza.  
-Si sigues así nunca podrás deshacerte de esa parte de ti que odias-fue lo único que dijo, arrastrando a la gryffindor-¡Y no vuelvas hasta que hayas dominado ese puesto!-gritó antes de empujarla fuera de la batcueva.  
-Pensaba que la violencia era mi táctica-había sonreído Alice.  
-Esa quejica me estaba sacando de quicio.  
Lyssander decidió seguir a Lucy para darle ánimos, pero ella ya se encaminaba al estadio de quidditch cuando la alcanzó.  
Licy estaba pálida y parecía hacer esfuerzos para no vomitar, pero tenía una expresión decidida en el rostro. Al parecer, las palabras de Astrid la habían ayudado.  
Comenzaron con par de ejercicios para ver que tal. Las manos de Lucy temblaban tanto que estaba a punto de caerse de la escoba. Por si fuera poco, apenas era capaz de conectar un pase. Todas las jugadas terminaban cuando a ella le tocaba coger el balón, lo que la ponía todavía más nerviosa.  
Lyssander se cubrió los ojos con las manos, incapaz de seguir mirando. Ver como su amiga fallaba en algo que amaba era difícil de presenciar.  
Al terminar la práctica, Lucy se había caído al suelo. Lyssander miró al cielo, preguntándose como su amiga había conseguido el puesto de cazadora.  
-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Louis, dándole la mano.  
Lucy la agarró y se levantó, todavía temblando.  
-No pasa nada, todos fallamos al principio-la tranquilizó Sam, aunque parecía decepcionada.  
Lucy entró enfadada consigo misma en el vestuario, no sin antes hablar con Lyssander, quien insistió en esperarla fuera antes de ir a la batcueva.  
Le dijo que no pasaba nada y se quedó en el campo, jugando distraídamente con uno de sus mechones, trenzándolo una y otra vez. Había visto a Lorcan en las gradas, encogido mientras leía a la sombra de una de las torres, sin prestar atención a la práctica.  
Lyssander había hecho esfuerzos para no mirarlo, pero las ganas de ir hacia él y arrastrarlo a algún lado nacieron casi por instinto.  
Desde el primer día, Lyssander y Lorcan no podían ser más diferentes. Ella se pasaba la vida riendo, mostrándose tal como era, sin importarle lo que otros pensaran.. Lorcan era su polo opuesto. Era un niño solitario y no le gustaba relacionarse con otros. Le resultaba difícil comprender los sentimientos agenos. Siempre que algún ruido era excesivamente fuerte o alguna situación lo sobrepasaba, se encogía y formaba una burbuja a su alrededor.  
La única persona que parecía ser capaz de entrar en su mundo era Lyssander. Siempre había sido una niña más curiosa de lo normal. Era capaz de cometer muchas imprudencias cuando descubrir algo que no entendía estaba en juego. Lorcan la seguía a todos lados como una sombra, jamás se apartaba de ella y Lyssander se encargaba de protegerlo de las amenazas del mundo exterior y de todo aquello que no conseguía comprender.  
Hacían un extraño pero perfecto equipo, dos egranajes en harmonía. O lo eran, antes de los Merodeadores. Lorcan comenzó a pasar el tiempo con sus amigos, dejando a su hermana cada vez más a un lado. Actualmente casi ni se hablaban, cuando estaban en casa Lorcan volvía a encerrarse en su burbuja. No parecía tener intención de retomar una relación con ella. Lo peor de todo, es que seguía siendo su hermano. Lyssander no podía evitar preocuparse por él o dejar de quererlo.  
La ducha de Lucy parecía ir para rato. Estaría descargando su frustración con litros de agua caliente, aprovechando que Sam y Roxanne, las únicas chicas a parte de ella del equipo, estaban planeando una estrategia para el juego.  
O eso suponía Lyssander.  
Los del equipo de Huffelpuff habían llegado junto con un par de personas más. La mayoría se sentaron en el campo, escuchando a su nuevo capitán.  
Vio a los Merodeadores salir del vestuario masculino. Su hermano no estaba entre ellos. Probablemente Lorcan ni se habría enterado del fin de la práctica.  
Los Merodeadores se acercaron hacia ella, sonriendo como los idiotas que eran. Lyssander no les prestó atención hasta que estuvieron en frente, tapándole el sol del cual estaba disfrutando.  
Y es que si algo tenían los Merodeadores (a parte de estupidez) era altura. Louis, que mediría un metro 68, era el más bajo, y aún así Lyssander tenía que levantar la cabeza para hablar con el debido a su metro 52. El peor, sin embargo, era Fred, quien le llevaba más de 25 cm. A Lyssander nunca le había importado el hecho de que fuera más bajita que el resto de chicas (o del mundo) pero todo lo referente a ellos la molestaba.  
-Queremos hablar contigo-dijo James.  
El único que mantenía un gesto amable era Louis. Lyssander se lo devolvió, como si no tuviera nada en contra de esos chicos.  
-Lo supongo.  
-¿Eres tú una de las Merodeadoras?-preguntó directamente Fred.  
Lyssander alzó la cabeza.  
-Depende-respondió, lo cual lo dejó bastante descolocados-Mi hermano es un Merodeador. Colagusano si no me equivoco ¿eso significa que soy Merodeadora por algún tipo de derecho de sangre o que soy suplente en el caso de que mi hermano quiera dimitir? ¿los Merodeadores pueden dimitir? ¿o tener vacaciones? Deberian, hacer bromas debe ser duro. Y si fuera Merodeadora ¿que privilegios tendría? ¿Podría tener un nombre? Como Lunática o Avestruz ¿habéis hablado de Lorcan sobre esto?-hubo un par de segundos de desconcierto.-Me gustan las tortugas.  
Esos tres la miraron con desconcierto.  
-Di algo menos confuso-exigió Fred, exaltado.  
La atención del resto de las personas se centró en ellos. Algunos comenzaron a rodearlos, intrigados por la conversación.  
-La vida es confusa ¿por qué no puede serlo mi respuesta?  
Ahora sí que se estaba metiendo con ellos. Lyssander se mordió el interior de la boca para no reírse. Lo bueno de que le gente pensase que estabas loca era poder soltar esa clase de respuestas y que te las dieran por válidas.  
-Yo lo entiendo bastante bien.-dijo James.-No es ella.  
Fred abrió la boca para hablar, probablemente para preguntarle cómo demonios había entendido ese galimatías, pero alguien lo interrumpió.  
-¿Qué estáis haciendo?  
Lorcan se encontraba detrás de ellos.  
-Nada-se apresuró en responder James.  
Lorcan suspiró.  
-Os dije que Lyssander no era sospechosa.  
-¡Pero es una de las pocas que conoce lo del mapa!-exclamó Fred. James asintió energicamente-Yo he dudado de Roxanne y James de Lily. Es normal que tambien...  
Lorcan no perdió el tiempo escuchándolos. Le dio el libro a Louis y agarró a ambos por el cuello de la camisa, aunque le costó un poco agarrar a Fred.  
-Vamonos antes de que hagáis más el rídiculo-dijo, arrastrándolos lejos de las miradas de los presentes, quienes no habían dejado de murmurar.  
James y Fred se quejaban, como unos niños a los que su madre arrastraba fuera de la tienda de juguetes. Louis los siguió, intentando calmar a Lorcan. Su hermano se giró antes de la salir del campo y la miró.  
-Siento lo de estos idiotas.  
Ahora era Lyssander la que estaba descolocada. Se quedó mirando la espalda de Lorcan mientras se alejaba.  
-¡No puedes tratarnos así!  
-¡No somos críos Colagusano!  
-Ya, ya-era lo único que obtenían esos dos por respuesta.  
Debido a que Lorcan era pésimo para relacionarse socialmente había sido una sorpresa enterarse no solo de que era un Merodeador, tambien al ver que la actitud seria y tranquila de su mellizo encajaba a la perfección con el ruido de James, las idioteces de Fred y los nervios de Louis. Era imposible pensar que una amistad así hubiera durado cuatro años y fuera tan fuerte como el primer día.  
Para cuando Lucy salió del vestuario, Lyssander sonreía con sana diversión.  
-¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó.  
-Creo que acabo de comprenderlo-fue lo único que dijo.  
Ambas caminaron hacia la cueva. Lucy hablaba de la práctica mientras Lyssander intentaba animarla.  
Pero los problemas de Lucy se olvidaron en cuento llegaron.  
Por algún motivo que desconocían, Alice y Astrid estaban arrodilladas en la mesilla jugando a un juego de unos hipopótamos que comían bolas a todo correr.  
-¡Otra vez!-gritó Astrid, contemplando como perdía por cuarta vez consecutiva en ese juego.  
Lucy y Lyssander se quedaron estáticas en la entrada. Astrid no solo estaba hablando abiertamente con Alice, tambien estaba mostrando un lado de ella que no habían visto: el lado competitivo.  
-Ya estoy harta. Es aburrido ganar siempre-la provocó Alice.  
-Tendré mi Vendetta Longbotton, así que sientate y juega-ordenó, a lo que Alice solo pudo soltar una carcajada.  
-Yo también quiero-corrió Lyssender junto con Lucy, tomando los puestos restantes.  
Al igual que los engranajes, las cuatro eran distintas: tenían diferentes tamaños y decoraciones, pero juntos formaban un complejo mecanismo que no se podía conseguir en un día.  
Por una vez, Lyssander admiró los Merodeadores. No por las bromas o por sus acciones, sino por su amistad. Ellos probablemente habían pasado por lo mismo, pero habían salido adelante, incluso con alguien como Lorcan.  
Las miró de reojo. Lucy tenía la lengua medio fuera por la concentración. Astrid tenía el ceño más fruncido de lo normal y pulsaba el botón una y otra vez como si fuera a romperlo. Alice estallaba en carcajadas al ver como la pelirroja se tomaba tan en serio un juego infantil.  
Lyssander sonrió.


	5. ¿Arlo? ¿Héctor? ¿o Marck? ¡Broma!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -La maldición del profesor de DCAO ya no existe, pero la restauraría con tal de no tener que ver a es profesora de nuevo.  
> -Todavía no comprendo por qué la odias tanto.  
> -Es una quejica insoportable Grimm-le explicó Lucy.  
> -Tú también eres una quejica y aún así te soportamos.-señaló Astrid.

Los días fueron pasando y septiembre llegó a su semana final. Las chicas siempre se reunían en la guarida después de las clases. La incomodidad seguía ahí, pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba más se acostumbraban a estar juntas.  
Astrid se encontraba en el alféizar, leyendo los apuntes de DCAO. Lyssender, sentada de rodillas en uno de los sofás, la hacía trenzas a Lucy, quien se quejaba sobre la nueva profesora de DCAO (de nuevo).  
-Mira el lado bueno, en un año será substituida por otra.-dijo Lyssander. Frunció el ceño y le giró la cabeza a Lucy hacia un lado, para poder peinarla bien.  
-La maldición del profesor de DCAO ya no existe, pero la restauraría con tal de no tener que ver a es profesora de nuevo.  
-Todavía no comprendo por qué la odias tanto.  
-Es una quejica insoportable Grimm-le explicó Lucy.  
-Tú también eres una quejica y aún así te soportamos.-señaló Astrid.  
Lucy le tiró una bola de papel a la pelirroja.   
-¡Tenemos que planear otra broma!-exclamó Alice nada más entrar por el agujero de la pared.  
-¿Quién fue esta vez? ¿Marck?-preguntó Lyssander, refiriéndose a los chicos con los que solía estar Alice.  
-Probablemente Hector-dijo Astrid.  
Lyssander negó con la cabeza.  
-Yo voto por Arlo ¡Ya lo veréis! Arlo será el elegido de su corazón-aseguró Lucy, señalando a Alice con uno de los peines.  
Alice colocó los brazos en jarras. Últimamente Alice había quedado con tres chicos más de lo que lo solía hacer normalmente: Marck, Arlo y Héctor. Al enterarse no solo de esto, sino de que los tres querían volverse sunovio, cada una eligió a uno como su predilecto. Cada vez que Alice llegaba a la batcueva le preguntaban con cual se había reunido, como reporteras sin vida de la prensa rosa. Para desgracia de Alice, tratar este tema como si se fuera un concurso muggle de citas se había vuelto costumbre. En el fondo le gustaba tener a alguien con quién hablar de eso, pero jamás lo diría en voz alta.  
-¿Es que no me habéis escuchado?  
-Prioridades son prioridades-dijo Lucy.  
-Cuéntanos con quién has estado.-exigió Lyssanander.  
-¿Que sois? ¿Reporteras de Corazón de bruja?  
Alice pidió ayuda a Astrid con la mirada. Si algo habían aprendido esas semanas, es que era la única capaz de transmitir algo de seriedad, pero la merodeadora la miraba frunciendo el ceño.  
-¿No ha sido Héctor?  
Alice llevó las manos al cielo.  
-Dejad de convertir mi vida en una telenovela-pidió.  
-Te fastidias, no tengo ni idea de lo que es una telenovela-sonrió Lucy, mientras Lyssander negaba, apoyando la barbilla encima de la cabeza de la castaña.  
-Pero tenemos que planear una broma-insistió Alice una vez más.  
-¿Por qué tan repentinamente?-preguntó Astrid.  
-Ellos están preparando otra, unos días antes del partido de quidditch.  
-¿Cómo estás tan segura?  
-¡Es mi instinto Delirio! Mi instinto me lo dice-exclamó, añadiéndole drama la situación.  
Pero ella era Alice Longbottom, el drama era su especialidad.  
-Entonces tenemos que defendernos-fue Lucy la primera en unirse.  
-Sabía que no me fallarías Mandrágora.  
Ambas chocaron los cinco, comenzando a tramar planes para fastidiar a esos cuatro  
Astrid y Lyssander se mantuvieron al margen, mirando la escena.  
-Un momento-llamó Astrid, dejando los apuntes de lado.-No estamos seguras de que ellos vayan a hacer algo.  
-¿Como que no? ¿Y mi instinto que?  
-Tu instinto nos aseguraba que aquella planta era menta y no ortigas-añadió Astrid, recordando como, días atrás, Alice había acabado en la enfermería por esconderse en ortigas. Menos mal que las otras tres no la habían seguido (aunque Astrid tuvo que agarrar a Lyssander de la corbata para que no lo hiciera).  
-Está bien, puede que cierto contacto de Gryffindor me mencionara que los escuchó hablar en la sala común,  
-¡Arlo!-chilló Lucy, retomando el tema de las citas.  
-No elijas a ese Macabra. Estoy segura de que no está precisamente interesado en chicas.-le recomendó Lyssander.  
-Gracias por los ánimos Grimm. De verdad.-respondió Alice en el tono más monótono posible, preguntándose cuándo podrían continuar el tema de la broma.  
-Entonces...-comenzó a decir Astrid. Alice la miró esperanzada-¿No te gusta Hector?  
-¡Me importan una mierda esos chicos!-gritó Alice, exasperada. Pero tan solo consiguió que esas tres la miraron como si fuera un monstruo sin corazón.-Os lo contaré todo, pero solo si antes hablamos de la broma-cedió, lo cual pareció animar a las tres.  
-De acuerdo. Dijiste que Arlo los escuchó hablando en la sala común...  
-Exacto Astrid, sobre una broma para antes del primer partido de quidditch.  
-¿Estás segura? Dudo que los Merodeadores anden diciendo esas cosas en lugares donde cualquiera pueda oírlos-dijo Astrid.  
-Sabemos que son idiotas, pero dudo que lo sean tanto-lo corroboró Lucy.  
-Sin embargo-continúo Astrid-no creo que nuestras bromas tengan que depender de las suyas.  
Lyssander entendió al instante a qué se refería Astrid, pero Lucy y Alice tardaron un poco más en pillarlo.  
-Ese es el espíritu-celebró Alice cuando lo comprendió.  
-Ahora solo tenemos que planear la broma-dijo Lucy.  
-Se me ocurre una idea...-sonrió Astrid. Un aura oscura la rodeaba.  
Ya iba siendo hora de que le devolviera a los Merodeadores todas las bromas de esos últimos tres años.

 

…

 

-¡Hagrid!-gritaba James con emoción, al ver como el medio gigante aparecía por primera vez en clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y no Wihelmina Grubbly-Plank, la profesora sustituta.  
Al parecer, debido a un pequeño accidente con una de las criaturas, Hagrid había estado de baja. Durante el mes ausente, la profesora Grubbly les había dado principalmente teoría sobre los unicornios.  
La mayor parte de la clase había estado ausente, sabiendo que Hagrid volvería pronto y que nada de eso les serviría para su futuro en esa materia. La única que había estado atenta, tomando notas, era Lyssander.  
Astrid había descubierto que si algo amaba Lyssander más que los sombreros, eran las criaturas.  
Lyssander les había explicado cómo, de pequeña, ella y Lorcan iban a pasar las tardes a casa de su bisabuelo, Newt Scamander, un famoso magizoologista que actualmente estaba retirado y vivía con su esposa en Dorset.  
A partir de pasar tardes enteras rodeadas por criaturas, Lyssander había desarrollado una gran curiosidad y amor por esos seres.  
-Me alegra estar de vuelta-dijo Hagrid, sonriendo a sus alumnos.  
Desde que Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas era a la misma hora que Estudios Muggle los alumnos habían aumentado considerablemente. Prácticamente todo Slytherin estaba ahí, cosa que desagradaba bastante a Astrid.  
Tambien estaban los Merodeadores al completo, y deseó que, aunque no estuvieran juntas, Alice y Lucy hubieran escogido esa materia en vez de los Estudios Muggle, pero ambas se habían negado a cambiarse. Alice sentía mucha curiosidad por la cultura muggle y a Lucy no le emocionaba la idea de que Hagrid pudiera llevarles una acromántula a clase (esto último se debía a las historias del tío Harry y Ron sobre su período en Hogwarts, y aunque habían tratado de calmar a Lucy diciendo que Hagrid no se atrevería a llevar una a clase, por mucho que hubiera criado una en el pasado, la gryffindor no podía evitar entrar en pánico cada vez que veía una araña). Por el otro lado, Lyssander se negó rotundamente a cambiarse y Astrid prefería ser expulsada a tener que dar estudios muggle.  
-Tengo una gran sorpresa para mi vuelta-explicó Hagrid, guiando la clase hacia el bosque.  
Algunos los seguían con algo de miedo. Los Merodeadores seguían los pasos de Hagrid, mientras James y Fred hablaban alegremente con él.  
Astrid y Lyssander se quedaron atrás, preguntándose qué clase de criatura les traería Hagrid ese año.  
La respuesta no tardó en aparecer. Ante ellos, se alzaba un pájaro de aspecto delgado y apesadumbrado, con el plumaje negro verdoso. Parecía un buitre pequeño y desnutrido.  
Los que lo reconocieron dieron un paso atrás, a excepción de Lyssander, que se acercó.  
-¿Alguien sabe qué es?-preguntó Hagrid. Los Merodeadores habían desaparecido de su lado.  
Lyssander subió la mano enérgicamente.  
-Un Augurey-respondió.  
-Muy bien, 10 puntos para Ravenclaw. Abrid el libro. Página 67.  
-¿Cómo?-preguntó uno de los alumnos, mostrando su libro.  
La quinta edición del Monstruoso libro de los Monstruos (esta vez con un prólogo escrito por Newt Scamander) no era más mansa que la primera. Los alumnos tenían que sujetarlo con un cinturón, corbata o cualquier cosa que evitara que abriera sus páginas y los mordiera. Los únicos que se mantenían mansos en los regazos de sus dueños eran los de los hermanos Scamander (quienes ya habían ojeado ediciones anteriores en casa y sabían como lidiar con ellos).  
-Acariciándole el lomo, como si no-respondió Hagrid como si fuera lo más simple del mundo.  
Los alumnos lo habrían hecho, de no ser porque el augurey comenzó a emitir un sonido, como si estuviera cantando. Se cubrieron rápidamente las orejas para no oírlo. Tanto Lyssander como Lorcan los miraban confusos ¿qué demonios hacían?  
-Está cantando, uno de nosotros va a morir-le explicó una de las alumnas a los gemelos Scamander, pero eso solo aumentó su confusión.-Los augurey solo cantan como presagio de muerte.  
-Ya sabía yo que tener clase con este idiota solo nos traería problemas-dijo uno de Slytherin.  
-No se como dejan a alguien tan imbécil ser profesor-añadió otro.  
Astrid no les pegó un par de bofetadas por varios motivos. Hagrid se apresuró a calmar a sus alumnos, explicándoles que estaba demostrado que los augurey no traían un presagio de muerte, solo de lluvia. Eso sirvió para tranquilizar a unos cuantos, pero el resto continuaba sin creerselo.  
-Tal vez lo esté diciendo porque sabe que pueden echarlo-dijo Patricia Montero, una Ravenclaw.  
-No es por eso, realmente los augurey sirven para predecir la lluvia. Mi familia tiene uno en casa-le explicó Lyssander a su compañera.  
-Tampoco es que tu seas muy de fiar, teniendo en cuenta quienes son.  
Un corro de gente comenzó a formarse alrededor de esas dos, esperando una pelea. Lorcan se mantenía al margen, como si todo el asunto le aburriera. Astrid también se mezcló entre la multitud, dispuesta a ayudar a su amiga si la cosa se ponía fea.  
Pero Lyssander solo sonrió, mostrándole a su compañera de casa el otro libro obligatorio Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.  
-El libro de que escribió mi bisabuelo. Augurey te aparece por el final de la A. Puedes comprobarlo por ti misma-dijo, alejándose con el otro libro en la mano y disolviendo el aura de pelea que parecía haberse formado.  
Astrid tenía ganas de reír. Lyssander no necesitaría su ayuda después de todo para enfrentarse a alguien.  
Hagrid continuó y, tal como había predicho el augurey, el cielo se fue cubriendo de nubes y los estudiantes tuvieron que salir corriendo hacia su siguiente clase.  
-Astrid Frost-la llamó en el último momento, haciendo que la pelirroja se girara.-¿puedes venir un momento?  
Astrid asintió. Lyssander la miró desde lo alto de las escaleras, pero la slytherin desapareció con el profesor sin decir nada. Se estrujó el pelo para sacar el agua y salió corriendo hacia Runas Antiguas.

 

…

 

-Mejor será que comprobemos el mapa para asegurarnos de que no están-recomendó Lucy.  
Alice sacó la varita y la colocó sobre el papel.  
-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.  
Las cuatro se inclinaron sobre la mesilla al ver como el plano de Hogwarts se iba dibujando en el mapa. Se suponía que los Merodeadores habían sido castigados por McGonagall cuando los pillaron intentando entrar en el despacho de Filch. Debían seguir limpiando los baños del primer piso, pero era mejor comprobarlo.  
Después de todo, el plan no podría llevarse a cabo si había alguien en su habitación.  
-Da igual cuantas veces lo haya visto, sigue siendo sorprende-dijo Alice, refiriéndose al mapa.  
La mayor parte de los alumnos estaban en las habitaciones de sus casas comunes, durmiendo. Había algún alumno levantado, merodeando por los pasillos, pero eso no era nada nuevo. Lucy pudo ver el cartel de su prima Roxanne regresando a la torre de Gryffindor. Se preguntó qué hacía su prima levantada a esas horas, pero tampoco le dio muchas vueltas.  
-Aquí-señaló Lyssander a un punto. Se podían leer los cuatro carteles de los Merodeadores y, a su lado, el nombre de Filch, que estaría revisando que cumplieran su castigo.  
-En marcha-dijo Alice, poniéndose la capucha de la capa. Las otras tres la imitaron, saliendo de la batcueva.  
Astrid comprobaba que nadie se cruzara por los pasillos por los que iban.  
-Lumos-dijo Alice, iluminando el camino por el que iba.  
Tuvieron que cambiar la ruta un par de veces para no toparse con algún profesor. Cuando llegaron, la Dama Gorda las miró con curiosidad.  
-¿Quiénes sois?-les preguntó, pues al llevar las capuchas su rostro no podía verse. Además, se habían desecho de las corbatas o cualquier cosa que pudiera indicar a qué casa pertenecían.  
-Memento mori.  
La contraseña que Lucy pronunció era correcta, por lo que la Dama Gorda no tuvo más opción que dejarlas pasar.  
-¿Qué significa eso Mandrágora?-preguntó Lyssander.  
Habían quedado que, durante sus misiones, tan solo usarían los apodos.  
-"Recuerda que has de morir".  
-Que deprimente-dijo Astrid.  
-¿Y cuál es la contraseña de Slytherin si se puede saber?-preguntó Lucy.  
-Nunc et sempre. "Ahora y siempre"  
-¿Es cosa mía o este año las contraseñas son muy filosóficas? Porque la mía es Nonce et ipsum "Conócete a ti mismo".  
-A mi me gustan-dijo Lyssander, la única que no tenía una contraseña.  
Las cuatro se internaron en la casa de los leones. Tal como aparecía en el mapa, estaba vacía. Subieron al cuarto de los Merodeadores y abrieron la puerta con cuidado de no despertar a nadie.  
Apenas pudieron ver nada debido a la poca luz que entraba por las ventanas (la tormenta continuaba desatándose fuera), pero ya no había peligro de que usaran las cuatro las varitas. En un par de segundos la habitación estaba iluminada, dejándolas descolocadas.  
La habitación era un lugar normal, con las camas con dosel, las mesillas particulares y parecía haber sido dividida en cuatro zonas. Una estaba pulcramente ordenada, otra, la del frente, tenía pinta de que un tornado hubiera pasado por ahí. Las otras dos, si bien no estaban impolutas, podían considerarse normales. Es más, de no ser por eso, parecería una habitación de cualquier grupo de adolescentes, con desorden, una diana en una pared y una planta en una de las ventanas. Y "eso" que las dejó boquiabiertas, fue que la única pared donde no había ventanas, tenía colgada en el centro un montón de papeles.  
Las Merodeadoras no pudieron evitar acercarse a echar un vistazo.  
Eran notas y fotografías, todas ellas colgadas en la pared con un material azul que Astrid reconoció como blue tack. Había fotos en movimiento de los Merodeadores, desde su primer año hasta una que reconocieron de este curso. Las notas cambiaban en tamaño y color, escritas con letras diferentes. Había una zona que decía "Propósitos de Año Nuevo" y más abajo cuatro notas, cada una con un propósito. La de James era fácil de reconocer, pues decía:

Este año conquistaré a mi pelirroja. 

Lo divertido era que, justo debajo, había otra que decía:

Deja de ocupar la pared con sueños imposibles.

Esa frase tenía mensajes de apoyo y dibujos de caritas sonrientes, que suponían que eran de Fred, pues en una de las esquinas decía:

Ha dejado de gruñirle cada vez que lo ve, es un avance importante.

El resto de la pared estaba plagado de mensajes de ese estilo.  
-Jamás imaginé que tuvieran algo así-dijo Lucy, pasando los dedos por encima de una fotografía. Eran ella y Louis con siete años, jugando en el jardín de la Madriguera. Ella no había cambiado mucho, pero el Louis de la fotografía tenía como veinte quilos más que el de ahora. Lucy no pudo evitar sonreír.  
-¿Ese es Louis?-preguntó Alice, incrédula-¿Cómo ha pasado de esto a ser uno de los chicos más buenos del curso?  
Lucy se encogió de hombros.  
-¿Pubertad?  
Alice quería llevarse la foto, pero Astrid la obligó a dejarla y, ya de paso, les recordó cual era su misión.  
Por mucho que querían seguir con las imágenes, abandonaron el muro y fueron hacia las cómodas.  
-¿Qué creeis que se pondrán mañana?-preguntó Lucy, sacando de la túnica un bote de polvos pica-pica (cortesía de Sortilegios Weasley y la manía de su tío George en darle un "surtido especial de bromas" al comienzo de cada curso a cada uno de sus sobrinos).  
-Prueba en todas-respondió Alice, que lidiaba con la zona llena de desorden e intentaba no acercarse a la ropa interior que estaba tirada por el suelo.-Esto es un asco.  
-Mi cuarto está peor-dijo Lyssander, buscando entre las cómodas.  
La que más parecía emocionarse con esto era Astrid, pues al fin podía tener su venganza después de cuatro años de bromas.  
-Listo-sonrió orgullosa. Agarró el mapa y echó un vistazo, para asegurarse de que nadie se acercara. Buscó a los Merodeadores, y no pudo evitar ponerse verde al ver que sus carteles se habían desplazado y se dirigían a la sala común.  
-¡Se acercan!-advirtió.  
Se apresuraron en terminar y dejar todo tal y como estaba antes de su llegada. Lucy miró una vez más al mural. Louis había guardado bajo llave todas las imágenes de cuando estaba gordo y realmente quería llevarse esa foto.  
-Mandrágora vamos-ordenó Alice, agarrándola de la muñeca.  
Lucy reaccionó y las siguió hasta la sala común. Escucharon a la Dama Gorda intentar llegar a una nota que era incapaz de cantar.  
-Ya están fuera-entró en pánico Lucy.  
Lyssander corrió hacia detrás de las escaleras, arrastrando a las otras tres al escondite improvisado. Alice no entraba, así que tuvo que ocultarse detrás de uno de los sofás, rezando por que no la vieran.  
-Me voy a amputar la mano-se quejó James, apoyado en Fred.  
-Mira que hacernos fregar los baños con un cepillo de dientes-se quejó Fred, apoyado e James.  
Era un milagro que no se cayeran.  
-¿De quién fue la culpa?-les recordó Lorcan-vayamos al despacho de Filch, dijisteis, seguro que el mapa está ahí, dijisteis.  
-Era la única esperanza que nos quedaba de que no hubieran sido ellas-dijo James.  
Louis bostezó y se llevó la mano a la boca. Definitivamente, cualquiera que viera ahora a Louis, alto, delgado y con una cara que podía enamorar hasta un dementor, resultaba imposible imaginar que de pequeño fuera una bolita de carne.  
-No sirve de nada pelearnos. Lo único que podemos hacer es dormir-recomendó, empujando a Lorcan y a los otros dos hacia las escaleras.  
Una vez se fueron, las cuatro pudieron respirar tranquilas. Alice, Lyssander y Astrid abandonaron la sala común para volver a sus respectivas casas. Lucy las despidió y subió a su habitación a dormir. La luz estaba apagada, así que se deslizó silenciosamente al baño para cambiarse.  
Una vez hubo terminado se metió en la cama, sonriendo. No podía esperar a ver cómo reaccionarían sus primos ante la broma.


	6. 6-El partido más patético del mundo

-¡Potter, venga de inmediato a mi despacho! ¡Y póngase la camisa!

Los gritos de McGonagall llenaron todo el Gran Comedor.   
Medio dormida en la mesa de Huffelpuff, Alice pensaba que era demasiado pronto para que la directora tuviera tanta energía. Tal vez McGonagall dormía en su forma de gato. Luego pasó a imaginarsela boca arriba, jugando con un ovillo de lana. Y luego persiguiendo una luz de una linterna. En su forma humana.  
Se golpeó las megillas levemente y aplastó otra vez sus huevos revueltos (que al principio eran solo huevos) con desgana. Se le estaba llendo la cabeza debido a la falta desueño.

-Pero direct...

-No quiero oírlo Potter-sentenció McGongall, guiando a un James semidesnudo fuera de la sala.

Hugo le lanzó a su primo un panecillo huntado en mermelada. James parecía estar a punto de llorar cuando lo cogió.  
Dominique se reía tanto que golpeaba la mesa. Los Merodeadores que permanecía sentados la miraban mal.

-No me importa que seais mi familia, ofialmente soy del team Merodeadora-declaró, apoyándose en Roxanne-¡Esas chicas son mis ídolos!

-Eres mi hermana.

-Y me importa una mierda.

Louis hizo una mueca y volvió a centrar sus energías en rascarse la espalda.  
El resto de la mesa continuaba riendo, tanto por la escena de James como por la que estaban presenciando en ese momento.

-¡A mi no me hace gracia!-exclamó Fred, remangándose la camisa para rascarse con tranquilidad.-Se han llevado a mi soporte¿Como se supone que voy a rascarme la espalda?-dio una vuelta por la mesa con la mirada. Louis estaba demasiado ocupado intentando rascarse en un punto al que no podia llegar-¡Lorcan!-lo llamó. Lorcan, que estaba con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa, dejó de rascarse el cuello con una de las manos para levantarle el dedo corazón miemtras gruñía. Fred se llevó una mano al pecho.-No hace falta ser grosero.

Ni siquiera hasta arriba de polvos pica-pica Fred dejaba a un lado el dramatismo.

-¿Por qué no vais a la enfermería?-preguntó Molly, pues estaba harta de ver a sus primos rascarse en medio del desayuno.

-Porque hace dos años le gastamos la misma broma a Astrid Frost-explicó Fred, usando una cuchara para rascarse por dentro del calcetín.  
Lily sufrió un par de arcadas.

-¿Y?-inquirió Molly.

-Madame Pomfery dijo que si algún día nos pasaba lo mismo no pensaba antendernos-terminó la historia Louis.

Lucy hacía esfuerzos por no reírse. No podía comenzar a soltar carcajadas, tenía que continuar siendo la prefecta perfecta durante un poco mas para que no sospecharan nada, pero por Merlin, en esos momentos solo quería sacarles una foto a la cara de sufrimiento de esos tres (aunque una foto de James comenzando a desnudarse en medio del Gran Comedor porque no soportaba el dolor tambien habría sido genial).

-KAAARRRMMMAAAA-dijo Dominique, arrastrando todas las letras.

-Eres la peor hermana que podía tener-dijo Louis, al borde del llanto (pues el pobre seguía sin poder alcanzar ese punto de la espalda).

Lorcan se llevólas manos a las sienes.

-No empieces a comer por una tontería así.

-¿¡Eso es lo único que te preocupa Colagusano!?

Lucy rió (un poquito) y comenzó a rascarle la espalda, allá donde no llegaba.

-Si quieres ideamos entre ambos un plan para matar a nuestras hermanas. Por si sale mal conozco a un tipo que puede llevarnos a Albania en cuestión de segundos-dijo, pensando en animar a Louis. No se dio cuenta de que algo así jamas lo habría dicho una prefecta perfecta,pero parecía que todos estaban demasiado ocupados riéndose para hacerle caso. A excepción de Louis, que se animó alinstante.

-¿Podemos matar tambien a Teddy? Sigo enfadado porquedejó embarazada a mi hermana.

-Fue un falso positivo-le recordó -Además, conoces a Victoire, dudo mucho que necesitara ayuda si quisiera vengarse.

Louis río un poco por lo bajo y le sonrió.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

 

...

 

Días despues de la broma McGonagall anunció la fecha del primer partido de quidditch, donde jugarían Huffelpuff contra Gryffindor, a prinicpios de octubre. 

-Mi nombre es Lucy Weasley. Uno más uno son dos.

Si Alice supiera que eso era lo único en lo que podía pensar le habría pegado. Astrid se habría reído. Lyssander le habría dado unas palmaditas en la espalda para tranquilizarla. 

-Vas a hacer un agujero si sigues dando vueltas-dijo Roxanne mientras se ponía las protecciones. 

-Es imposible que alguien no esté nerviosa en su primer partido-intentó tranquilizarla Sam.-Recuerdo el mío. No conseguí marcar ni un solo punto y una bludger me rompióun brazo. Fue el mejor día de mi vida.

Eso no tranquilizó a Lucy. Es más, su estómago comenzó a descomponerse. Literalmente. Diez minutos más tarde todavía estaba en un cubículo del váter y Roxanne aporreaba la puerta recordándole que en quince minutos tenían que estar en el campo. Desde los baños Lucy podía oír la multitud de afuera, un cúmulo de voces confusas e irreconocibles. Intentó reducir su campo de visión, así que se sacó la coleta, permitiendo que el pelo callera a ambos lados de la cara y se obligó a centrar la vista en sus manos. Jugueteaba con sus dedos, intentando entrar encalor.

Fallaría. Sabía que fallaría. Al igual que en los entrenamientos. Al igual que en todo. Abrió la puerta del baño, con la cabeza todavía agachada. Se iría. Buscaría a Dominique y le rogaría que la sustituyera. Diría que se encontraba mal. 

-Te has tomado tu tiempo.

Lucy levantó la cabeza. Lyssander estaba sentada en el lavabo, balanceando las piernas. Astrid se encontraba a su lado, apoyada en la pared y de brazos cruzados. Alice tenía los brazos en jarras y la miraba decepcionada. 

-¿Qué haceis aquí?-les preguntó.

-Vigirlarte-respondió Alice.-Pensamos que tal vez ibas a huír.

-Y no nos equivocamos-añadió Lyssander.-Estabas planeando marcharte ¿verdad?

Lucy miró al suelo.

-Vale ¿y qué si estaba pensando en huír? No es tan grave...

Astrid suspiró.

-Sigues siendo una quejica asustadiza Weasley.

-La Gryffindor más cobarde he visto en mi vida-lo remató Lyssander.

Lyssander y Astrid se pusieron a hablar sobre su cobardía como si Lucy no estuviera delante. Lucy miraba al suelo.  
¿Y ellas que saben? pensaba, mientras sus manos se iban cerrando en puños. Apretó los dientes con fuerza,enfadada. Quería que se callaran. Quería que dejaran de hablar. Solo hacía poco más de un mes que se conocían. Ellas no lo entendía.

-Está claro que ella no vale para...

-¡Callaos!-les espetó. Seguía mirando al suelo, incapaz de mirarlas a la cara. De decirles eso a la cara-Vosotras no sabéis nada. No entendéis nada. No puedo salir ahí. No puedo...

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Astrid-¿Es que acaso tienes miedo de fallar? La gente lo hace todos los días. No eres más especial que el resto.

-¡Pero tengo que serlo!-estalló al fin. Levantó la cara, atreviéndose a mirarlas a los ojos. Tenía el rostro colorado y las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas debido a la frustración que le causaba esa situación.-Ellos esperan que haga las cosas bien. Esperan que marque, esperan que no la cague. Mi casa. Mis compañeros de equipo. Mi familia. Todos siempre han esperado cosas de mi.

-Lucy, eso no es cierto...-comenzó a decir Alice.

-¡Si que lo es!-la corrigió-Hasta vosotras creíais saber como era antes de todo esto. Todos lo han hecho. Y yo...yo...yo siempre he tenido que luchar para complacerles. Para no decepcionarlos.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura? ¿Les has dado una oportunidad para que conozcan como eres en realidad?-la acusó Alice.

-Hago trampas en los exámenes.-soltó Lucy de pronto, hundiéndo la cara en las manos. 

-¿Y eso que más...Espera ¿¡Qué!?-Alice no fue capaz de acabar la frase de otra manera o de añadir algo más, algo que no mostrara el asombro que sentía.

-¿Qué acabas de decir Weasley?-preguntó Astrid, igual de confusa que las otras dos.

Extrañamente, Lyssander fue la única que no mostró ningún signo de sorpresa. Tan solo estaba ahí,sentada en lavabo, esperando una respuesta.

Lucy volvió a despejarse el rostro.

-Hago trampa en los examenes-repitió.-Yo nunca...nunca he tenido la capacidad de mis padres o de mi hermana para los estudios, así que cuando les llevé mis primeras notas estas eran mediocres, nada fuera de lo normal. Tan solo tenía doce años, pero pude distinguir la decepción en los ojos de mis padres.-respiró profundamente.-Ellos...ellos me exigían que hiciera más. Al principio pensé que solo era cosa suya, pero una noche en la Madriguera Louis y yo intentábamos colarnos en la cocina a coger galletas. Entonces los escuché: Es el primer año, seguro que Lucy solo está calentando; El próximo curso superará hasta el más inteligente de Ravenclaw; Pues claro que lo hará ¡mi ahijada es un genio!.Todos tenían tantas esperanzas puestas en mí, creían que podía conseguir algo de lo que no era capaz. Así que me hice con uno de los artilugios de Sortilegios Weasley y comencé a copiar en los exámenes. Así que si, tenéis razón. Soy una cobarde, siempre lo he sido, pero prefiero eso a decepcionar a aquellos que me importan,prefiero seguir sacrificandome con tal de cumplir sus expectativas.

Lucy terminó de hablar y se secó las lágrimas. El silencio perduró durante un par de minutos, en los que ninguna sabía exactamente que decir y Lucy estaba demasiado ocupada dejando de llorar para establecer una conversación. 

-¿Mejor?-preguntó Alice depronto. Lucy asintió con la cabeza. Extrañamente, si que se sentía mejor. Jamás pensó que podría contarle su secreto a alguien, creyó que lo guardaría y terminaría Hogwarts sin que nadie llevara asaberlo. Poder contárselo a alguien resultó ser un alivio.-Bien,porque la vas a cagar.

-¡Alice!-exclamó Lyssander, como queriendo decir ¿en qué demonios estás pensando? 

-Que, es verdad. Vas a cagarla y no vas a anotar ni un solo punto. Pero eso no importa. Tienes compañeros que estarán ahí para cubrirte en lo que no puedas hacer. Sam te eligió por algo ¿acaso crees que no se dió cuenta de que eras una pésima jugadora antes de escogerte? Ella ya se esperaba que esto pasara, pero también sabía que, mientras aprendías a jugar,podrían cubrir tus errores.-Alicer se acercó y colocó las manos en los hombros de Lucy. Le sonrió, con una de esas sonrisas agradables y tranquilizadoras-No puedes jugar bien, no por ahora,pero tampoco es necesario que lo hagas. Lo que si tienes que hacer es salir ahí fuera, porque si no lo haces te arrepentirás. 

Lucy sonrió, todavía llorando y abrazó a Alice, hundiendo la cara en su hombro. La ravenclaw le dió unas palamditas en la espalda y le hizo señas a las otras dos para que se acercaran. Lyssander se unió al abrazo casi al instante.Astrid chasqueó la lengua, pero no se movió. Alice la agarró por el jersey y la obligó a unirse. Se quedaron así hasta que escucharon como Sam llamaba a Lucy. La gryffindor se separó del resto, agarró su escoba y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Gracias-les dijo, sonriendo, antes de salir corriendo hacia el campo.

-¿Cómo sabías que presionarla funcionaría?-le preguntó Lyssander a Alice.

-Tan solo le dije la verdad

Lyssander soltó una carcajada. A veces decir la verdad era bastante eficaz, y si algo le sobraba a Alice era honestidad.

-Mejor será que nos vayamos o nos perderemos el partido. 

-Alice ¿No eras la comentadora?-recordó Astrid.

-¡Mierda!

 

...

 

-¡Bienvenidos al primer partido de la temporada! ¡Gryffindor contra Huffelpuff!-La voz de Alice sonaba alta y clara, acompañada por los vítores de los espectadores.-Soy Alice Longbottom y les narraré este emocionante partido...aunque todos sabemos cuál va a ser el resultado-hubo un par de abucheos por parte de Huffelpuff, pero el resto de casas se echaron a reír-¡Ey, no es culpa mía! ¡Yo animo a mi casa, pero nuestro equipo es una mierda!

-Longbottom, absténgase de hacer comentarios personales-la cortó McGonagall.

-Está bien, pasaré a presentar a los equipos.-Alice fue presentando la formación de cada equipo mientras estos iban saliendo. 

Lucy seguía estando nerviosa, pero se sentía mucho mejor después de llorar. Que Alice fuera la comentadara también la tranquilizaba. Intentó encontrar a Lyssandery a Astrid, pero ambas se habían perdido entre la multitud. 

Sam y el capitán del equipo contrario,Hershell Brushel, bajaron al suelo y se dieron la mano.

-Quiero un juego limpio-anunció la profesora Hooch. Los capitanes volvieron a sus puestos y el silbato sonó, marcando el incio del partido. 

Lucy comenzó a volar, siguiendo la estrategia que Sam había ideado. Cerró los ojos un par de veces cuando creyó que una bludger estaba a punto de darle, pero Fred y James las desviaban en el último momento.

Lucy voló más alto, tal como Sam le había ordenado, esperando un pase de la capitana que luego devolvería a Roxanne. Sin embargo, uno de los de Huffelpuff cortó el pase y voló hacia la portería contraria. Por suerte, Walt la paró. 

-¡Vamos!-los animó Sam, lo cualquería decir que provaran de nuevo. Lucy intentó retomar la posición, pero uno de los cazadores comenzó a seguirla. 

-Lucy Weasley tiene a...a...dios, esto no es un nombre, es maltrato infantil ¿Cómo mierda se pronuncia?

-¡Longbottom!-la avisó McGonagall.

-De acuerdo, le llamaré Rick. Rick persigue a Lucy Weasley. Sam avanza hacia hacia el campo contrario. Juniper Goyle intenta pasarla, pero falla. Sam pasa el quaffle a Roxanne. Roxanne lanza y ¡Gryffindor marca los primeros diez puntos!

El partido continuo con la misma premisa. Los pases de Lucy eran cortados la mayor parte de las veces. Era muy fácil quitarle la pelota, y a veces se debía a que ni siquiera era capaz de cogerla. Estaba en el sitio equivocado en el momento equivocado y a Roxanne le pasaba lo mismo en ocasiones. Fred se paró en un momento dado a ligar con una chica de las gradas, lo cual provocó que Louis estuviera a punto de ser arrollado por una bludger y que Sam comenzara a perder los nervios, gritando instrucciones que quedaban ahogados entre los gritos del público. No eran un buen equipo, apenas podía llamarse equipo la verdad, pero por suerte para ellos Huffelpuff era peor. A parte del capitán, el resto de jugadores parecían estar manco. Sus cazadores estaban más desorientados que un elfo doméstico de vacaciones y su guardián estuvo a punto de caerse tres veces de la escoba. 

El partido acabó media hora más tarde con Louis atrapando la snitch. Así, tal como y lo describió Alice, terminó el partido más patético que había visto en suvida. 

-Ha ido fatal, pero ganaremos el próximo por nuestro juego y no porque el otro equipo era peor-intentó animarlos Sam de camino a los vestuarios. Pero nadie le hizo caso. No porque no creyeran en las palabras de su capitana, sino porque a nadie parecía importarle. Fred hablaba con James y Louis sobre la chica con la que había hablado durante el partido mientras estos reían y Roxanne comentaba algo sobre un trabajo de herbología con el guardián. Lucy estaba tan centrada en sus propios errores que ni siquiera había escuchado a Sam. 

La capitana suspiró y avanzó. Despuésde todo, solo era un partido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les esté gustando la historia!!


	7. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Louis ¿por qué estás abrazando a Tortuga?  
> -¡Ella me comprende! Lo tengo decidido; voy a casarme con ella.  
> -Es una planta. No puedes casarte con ella.  
> -Es un ficus-lo corrigió James.

Halloween en Hogwarts estaba caracterizado por el olor a calabaza, la gran multitud de velas y el enorme festín que los alumnos esperaban con entusiasmo. Había un rumor de una fiesta clandestina en algún lugar del castillo, pero cada vez que preguntaban los estudiantes de 5º, 6º o 7º curso negaban su existencia. Y los habrían creído, de no ser porque al día siguiente se presentaban en clase como si un camión acabara de pasarles por encima y más de uno terminaba en la enfermería por, según los estudiantes: un pequeño dolor de cabeza o náuseas que nada tenían que ver con la resaca.  
Los primeros años los profesores hicieron lo posible por encontrar la fiesta, pero después de fallar siete años seguidos McGonagall decidió fingir ignorancia (o por lo menos fingir que estaba haciendo todo lo posible por evitarlo).  
Todos los alumnos amaban Halloween.  
Bueno, todos salvo uno.  
Lorcan esperaba atento en la mesa de Gryffindor a la entrada de sus amigos.  
No odiaba Halloween por nada personal. La idea de disfrazarse nunca lo había entusiasmado, pero si detestaba la fiesta por eso tendría que odiar otras mil celebraciones más. Lo que provocó que Halloween pasara de ser una fiesta sin importancia a su peor pesadilla habían sido esos tres idiotas que tenía por amigos. Lorcan sabía que en realidad no eran idiotas del todo (es más, estaba seguro de que si Fred se molestara en abrir el libro más de los tres minutos que lo hacía sacaría extraordinarios en todas las asignaturas y no solo en pociones), pero en Halloween su estupidez solía multiplicarse.  
-Repasemos el plan.-dijo, juntando las manos encima de la mesa. Miró a sus aliados: Lucy, Dominique, Roxanne, Lily, Hugo y Rose.-Llegarán dentro de poco ¿está todo listo?  
-Todos los dulces o cosas con azúcar han sido retirados de la mesa a excepción de nuestro alijo secreto-Lily hizo un saludo militar junto con el informe.  
-Perfecto ¿Y cuando intenten ir a otra mesa?  
-Albus y Scorpius son nuestros contactos en Slytherin para impedir que coman y yo evitaré que se acerquen a Huffelpuff. Lyssander nos echa una mano en Ravenclaw.-dijo Rose.  
-Y si se atreven a mirar siquiera al resto de nuestra mesa les daré collejas hasta que se sienten-terminó Dominique con una sonrisa.  
Lorcan soltó una sonrisa maliciosa.  
-Genial ¿y si consiguen algo con azúcar?  
-Tu y yo nos encargaremos de comérnoslo antes que ellos-terminó Hugo, también con una sonrisa en la cara. Solo a que diferencia de Lorcan, que estaba deseando arruinarles las festividad a sus amigos, Hugo sonreía con amabilidad.  
-¿Y Roxanne?  
-Si se atreven a quejarse comenzaré a lanzarle panecillos integrales.  
Lorcan suspiró aliviado. Todo estaba planeado a la perfección. Este año evitaría que esos tres probaran el azúcar y así podría disfrutar de Halloween por una vez en su vida.  
Tal y como había planeado, los tres llegaron al Gran Comedor cuando la comida ya había empezado. Se sentía mal por haber provocado que los castigaran, sobre todo después de lo mal que les sentó que las Merodeadoras volvieran a adelantarse en una broma, pero era necesario.  
-Traidor-murmuró Fred nada más llegar a la mesa, sentándose a su lado.-Jamás imaginé esto de ti Colagusano.  
-Nos has vendido.-exageró James.-Deberíamos habernos quedado solo con tres Merodeadores ¡Tener un Colagusano no es algo bueno!  
Lorcan sabía que no lo decían en serio así que no les dio importancia.  
-¿Al menos nos estás...?¿Donde están los dulces?-se dió cuenta James.  
-Este año los han quitado-respondió Lorcan.  
-Pero el resto de la mesa tiene ¡Y Lily está devorándose una tableta de chocolate!  
-No. Hay.-repitió Lorcan.  
-Pero...  
Un panecillo voló a la cabeza de Fred antes de que pudiera terminar la frase. La cena transcurrió así, con Lorcan y aliados evitando que esos tres se acercaran a cualquier cosa con un mínimo de azúcar. No era el Halloween ideal, pero al menos no tenía que soportar a esos tres hiperactivos.  
-No quiero ni imaginármelos cuando lleguen a quinto…-le susurró Roxanne a Dominique.  
-Yo creo que será divertido.-sonrió Dominique.-Por cierto, ¿ya tienes el disfraz para la fiesta?  
-Sí, y sigo sin creerme que me hayas convencido para ir de las Supernenas.-se lamentó Roxanne.  
-¿Lo dices porque no te gusta el disfraz o porque no quieres quedar en ridículo delante de…?  
Roxanne le metió en panecillo integral en la boca para que no terminara esa frase.  
-Eres lo peor cuando te gusta alguien.-masculló Molly por lo bajo.  
Roxanne levantó un panecillo, listo para lanzarle uno a ella también si no mantenía la boca cerrada.  
Cuando terminaron de cenar, los Merodeadores parecían cadáveres andantes.  
Lorcan no se lo podía creer. Lo había evitado. No habían probado nada con azúcar. Podía dormir tranquilo por una vez en Halloween.  
Y eso era en lo que pensaba mientras caminaba hacia su habitación. James, Louis y Fred lo seguían unos pasos más alejados, completamente indignados.  
Por desgracia, se juntaron con el profesor Longbottom al llegar al retrato de la Dama Gorda. En un principio no dijo nada, pero entonces se giró hacia Lorcan, como si acabara de recordar algo.  
-Scamander ¿puede venir a hablar conmigo un momento?-le pidió.  
Lorcan empezó a sudar frío. No, por Merlín, no.  
-Pues claro profesor Longbottom.-fue lo que dijo. Le lanzó una mirada amenazante a sus amigos. Fred le devolvió una sonrisa de burlona y le hizo el corte de mangas con ambas manos mientras entraban en la sala común.  
Mierda.  
Lorcan habló lo más rápido que pudo con el profesor, quien en realidad solo estaba preocupado porque en la clase pasada una agrapulus había escupido a Lorcan en la cara y tuvo que ir a la enfermería. Lorcan intentó convencerlo de que madam Pomfery ya había confirmado que estaba bien, pero Neville lo llevó de nuevo porque había efectos que aparecían días después. Lorcan quiso negarse, pero le acompañó de todas formas. Tras un rápido chequeo, madame Pomfery confirmó que lo único que le preocupaba era la piel tan seca que le había quedado tras la broma de las Merodeadoras. Le dio una crema para la piel, dio las gracias y salió corriendo hacia la habitación.  
Por favor Merlín, concédeme esto y prometo ser más sociable, pidió.  
Sus plegarias no fueron atendidas. Tan solo habían estado sin vigilancia media hora, pero cuando llegó un montón de papeles de colores brillantes estaban desperdigados por la cama. Louis estaba en formación bolita a un lado de la habitación, comiendo una tableta de chocolate y Fred y James peleaban encima de la cama como si alguien les hubiera dado una dosis de cafeína.  
-Louis ¿qué haces comiendo chocolate?  
-¿Qué más dá? No tengo a nadie a quien le importe si engordo.  
El mundo se desmoronó al rededor de Lorcan. Había estado tan cerca.  
-Eres un egoísta exagerado Colagusano-lo acusó Fred.  
-Solo por no aguantarnos hiperactivos tratas de fastidiarnos Halloween.  
Lorcan no dijo nada, pero las ganas de comenzar a repartir bofetadas aumentaban. En cambio, se sentó en la cama a esperar.  
La diversión y la alegría duraron cuarenta y cinco minutos más que Lorcan usó para ponerse al día con los apuntes (ser un Merodeador provocaba que a veces se retrasara en alguna asignatura).  
Luego el Pandemonium estalló.  
Lorcan cerró el libro al primer signo de que la cosa se descontrolaba. Se masajeó las sienes y se remangó. La tortura comenzaba.  
Pocos minutos después le agarraba el pelo a Fred mientras este vomitaba en el váter debido a la gran cantidad de dulces. Fred siempre comía mucho en las grandes celebraciones, el problema era que si bien su constitución estaba hecha para no engordar su estómago estaba hecho para quejarse. Siempre que se sobrepasaba terminaba con retortijones que le duraban una noche, pero era una noche horrible. A veces Fred acababa vomitando. Lorcan solía apartarle el pelo de la cara cuando eso ocurría (su amigo se había dejado crecer el pelo hasta los hombros) y se aseguraba de que tomara algo para calmar el dolor de barriga.  
Al mismo tiempo escuchaba a Louis quien, agarrado a su pierna, lloriqueaba. Louis era una persona sensible de por sí, pero el consumir azúcar hacía que se transformara en un personaje dramático de una tragedia griega. Louis había tenido problemas con su peso cuando era pequeño y cada vez que comía en exceso se sentía mal. Eso había llevado a un par de problemas el curso pasado, por lo que Lorcan estaba preocupado cada vez que una escena así ocurría.  
La mente de Louis era lo suficientemente débil para no decir hey, no comas eso que luego te sientes mal contigo mismo, pero también tenía la fuerza necesaria para no caer en un trastorno alimentario.  
Por último, estaba James. El era como una especie de coche que iba cuesta abajo y sin frenos. Lorcan tenía que mantenerlo ocupado hasta que le llegara el bajón de azúcar. En ese momento, James se encontraba en la habitación, saltando en la cama. Lorcan había apostado con él que no podía hacerlo durante media hora seguida.  
-¡Todo eso de que si estás delgado consigues novia son mentiras Colagusano!-se quejaba Louis.  
-Debe ser duro.-respondía mientras le pasaba una toalla a Fred. En esos momentos se sentía como si tuviera tres hermanos pequeños molestos e hiperactivos.  
-Me voy a quedar soltero para toda la vida.  
-Encontrarás a alguien-le aseguró Lorcan.  
Por primera vez en varios minutos, Fred sacó la cabeza del váter. Se apoyó en la pared, derrotado, con las manos en la frente y puntitos rojos bajo los ojos. Lorcan ayudó a Fred a salir del baño, con Louis siguiendolos.  
-¿Ya te encuentras mejor Canuto?-preguntó James, que continuaba saltando.  
Fred se tumbó en la cama, pero no dijo nada. Lorcan le pasó la papelera y le aconsejó que no se alejara mucho de ella.  
-Gracias-dijo Fred.  
Lorcan suspiró y se apartó unos mechones de la cara.  
-Louis ¿por qué estás abrazando a Tortuga?  
-¡Ella me comprende! Lo tengo decidido; voy a casarme con ella.  
-Es una planta. No puedes casarte con ella.  
-Es un ficus-lo corrigió James.  
La historia de Tortuga se remontaba tres años atrás, antes del ingreso de ellos tres en Hogwarts y el nacimiento de los Merodeadores II.

-James ¿que haces jugando con una planta?-le había preguntado Harry un día a su hijo, probablemente planteándose su salud mental.  
-Es un ficus.  
Al parecer, Ginny y Harry no habían permitido que James se comprase una lechuza para el año escolar.  
-Ya tienes una lechuza-le había dicho su madre.  
-Es la de la familia. La única que tiene lechuza propia es la estúpida de Lily ¡Y le faltan tres años para ir a Hogwarts.  
Decir eso provocó que su hermana comenzara con uno de sus berrinches hipersónicos y que James tuviera que disculparse repetidamente para no perder oído.  
Después de que sus se negaron de nuevo a comprarle una mascota, James cogió un brote en el jardín y la metió en una maceta. Ginny no tuvo problemas hasta que James se encariñó con la planta e intentó llevárse a Hogwarts.  
-¡Dicen que las mascotas están permitidas!  
-Pero cielo, es solo una pla...  
-¡Es mi planta!  
Realmente James tenía argumentos convincentes. Después de todo, las normas de Hogwarts no decían en ningún momento que las plantas no estaban permitidas.  
Así, James apareció en el andén 9 y 3/4 com una maceta entre las manos de la que solo salía un pequeño brote.  
Poco después la habían bautizado entre los cuatro Tortuga porque era verde, silenciosa y no se movía.

-¡Pero es amor verdadero!-se quejó Louis.  
-No es justo. No puedes acaparar a Tortuga-se metio James en la disputa.  
Ambos comenzaron a tirar de la maceta.  
-Si seguis así vais a romperla.-les advirtió Lorcan.  
James soltó a Tortuga, pero Louis siguió aferrándose a ella. Lorcan no dijo nada, tan solo fue a por un vaso de agua al cuarto de baño y se lo pasó a Fred junto una pastilla para el dolor de estómago.  
-¿Dónde está James?-preguntó.  
-Creo que dijo algo de confesarse a Olvia...  
Lorcan se llevó la mano a la frente. No, no podía...  
-¡OLIVIA!  
Si, si podía.  
Lorcan miró al cielo, cada vez más exasperado.  
Su amigo llevaba enamorado Olivia Belduke desde que se chocó con ella en los pasillos en su primer año y James aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para declararle su amor ante todo el mundo. Halloween no sería la excepción.  
Se asomó el pasillo junto con Fred y Louis. Había varios estudiantes que se habían acercado a ver qué ocurría. Entre ellos Olivia, que miraba a su amigo desde las escaleras.  
-¿Qué quieres James?  
El merodeador estaba de rodillas en el suelo.  
-Sal conmigo.-le pidió por trillonésima vez en la vida.  
Olivia se mordió el labio, como si se estuviera replanteando la oferta.  
-Nunca.-respondió al fin, girándose y entrando en su cuarto.  
En el camino chocó con Lucy, quien estaba medio dormida.  
-¡Es demasiado tarde para que vayas por ahí haciendo el ridículo!-gritó Lily, apuntando a James con la varita. Una de sus amigas, Lisa, la sostuvo por los brazos para retenerla. Hugo estaba al lado de Lily, mirando la escena con una sonrisa perezosa en la cara, aunque no parecía muy interesado. Después de todo, James llevaba con esas escenas desde hacía años y se habían vuelto predecibles.  
Lorcan bajó las escaleras, dispuesto a arrastrar a su amigo a la habitación. Los alumnos de Gryffindor (al menos los que estaban entre primero y cuarto curso) los miraban fijamente. Lorcan tragó saliva y se metió las manos en los bolsillos. Odiaba que la gente lo mirase o que centrara la atención en él. Tiró de la manga de James, pidiéndole de forma silenciosa que por favor, volvieran a la habitación. Con sus amigos podía fingir que tenía las cosas bajo control, pero una vez sacabas a Lorcan de su zona de confort se convertía en alguien incapaz de formular más de dos palabras seguidas.  
-¿Por qué me rechaza Colagusano?-se lamentó James.  
-Porque eres un imbécil-dijo una nueva voz. Unos alumnos acababan de llegar. Eran de séptimo curso, llevaban unos disfraces de zombies bastante cutres y les llevaban unas dos cabezas. Lorcan se escondió detrás de James.  
Se trataba de Gared Thomas, y si ya solía estar enfadado todos los días Lorcan tenía miedo de que podía hacer después de haber bebido (porque estaba claro por el olor que esos tres desprendían que habían tomado algo).  
-¿A quién llamas imbécil mastodonte con retraso?  
Fred salió a la defensa de su amigo casi al momento. Hasta Louis estaba a su lado, temblando pero estaba. Lorcan quería desaparecer.  
Gared dio un paso hacia adelante.  
-¿Cómo?  
-Fred s-solo estaba de brom-ma.-se apresuró a decir Louis. Se metió en medio de ambos, intentando evitar una pelea.-¿P-por qué no vamos cada uno a sus respectivas habitaciones y-y nos olvidamos del t-tema?  
-Tu no te metas princesita francesa-respondió Gared. Luego miró a Louis de manera burlesca.-¿Acaso vas con una planta porque los humanos no soportan tus lloriqueos?  
-¡Es-so n-n-no es v-verda-da-d!-tartamudeó Louis, lloriqueando. Sus ojos estaban cargados de lágrimas que luchaban por salir y estaban llenos de terror, pero miraban fijamente a Gared y a sus esbirros.  
-¡Deja a Louis en paz!-exclamó James.  
-¿Me meto con el friki de la papelera mejor? ¿O con el marica que se esconde detrás de tí?-inquirió Gared. Lorcan se ocultó aún más.  
-No te acerques a ellos.-dijo James.  
-¿Crees que no te va a pasar nada porque eres el niño mimado del gran Harry Potter? ¿Es eso?-lo provocó Gared. Aprovechó la diferencia de fuerza para empujar a James hacia atrás.-Te voy a contar una cosa. Tú sólo sirves para una cosa, y es para ser un estúpido mono de feria.  
James quiso pegarle un puñetazo, pero Gared agarró su brazo y soltó una risa.  
Fred hizo un ademán de ayudarlo, pero Esbirro número 1 lo agarró por la nuca. El número 2 se acercó a Louis, con una sonrisa burlesca.  
-¿La princesita está asustada?-preguntó.  
Lorcan se mantenía al margen, con la cabeza gacha ¿Por qué había pasado esto? Él odiaba los problemas, los insultos, hasta a veces odiaba mantener conversación triviales en la gente. Tan sólo quería una noche tranquila, reírse un poco con sus amigos y luego irse a la cama ¿era mucho pedir? ¿Es que no podía tener un poco, un poco de calma entre todo esto?  
-Dejemos una cosa clara: no me importa si sois los Merodeadores o unos sangre sucia insignificantes. Para nosotros no sois más que una pandilla de malcriados con una planta.  
Ese fue el tope de Lorcan.  
-¡Es...un...FICUS!  
Lorcan caminó hacia Gared y, antes de que el gryffindor pudiera hacer algo, abrió la mano y golpeó con ella la nariz de Gared desde abajo, colocándose de puntillas para poder llegar.  
Un sonoro ¡crack! resonó en toda la sala y el de séptimo año cayó al suelo, con la nariz sangrando.  
Los involucrados en la pelea y los espectadores observaban a Lorcan, asombrados. Pero la cosa no acabó ahí.  
-Escúchame bien: llevo toda la maldita noche cuidando de estos tres idiotas. Pero son mis idiotas, y nadie va a darles una paliza o a llamarlos malcriados excepto yo ¿entendido?  
Gared asintió. Gared se levantó y sus esbirros soltaron al resto de Merodeadores.  
-¡Voy a hablar con el profesor Longbottom sobre esto!-advirtió Gared, saliendo con el resto de la sala común.  
Lorcan se giró y volvió a su cuarto. La gente comenzó a apartarse a su lado, o simplemente se quedaban asombrados. Lucy no se podía creer que eso acabara de ocurrir, Lily soltó un wow en bajito y Hugo observaba a Lorcan con un nuevo interés, pues no se había esperado que fuera a hacer algo así.  
Lorcan Scamander era siempre el Merodeador tranquilo, el que se quedaba a un lado de cualquier disputa o pelea en la que los otros tres se metiesen.  
Al entrar en la habitación cerraron la puerta, intentando alejarse de los murmullos del resto de estudiantes. Lorcan se agarró la mano derecha. Esta estaba roja y le dolía como si acabara de golpear cemento.  
-Has estado impresionante-lo felicitó James.  
-Ese golpe pasará a la historia.  
-Y los has hecho por nosotros-terminó Louis, todavía llorando.  
El silencio reinó de repente.  
-Si te hubieramos hecho caso habríamos evitado esto ¿verdad?-preguntó James.  
-Todo es culpa nuestra. Jamás te escuchamos en Halloween-dijo Fred.  
-Y además McGonagal te va a castigar-se lamentó Louis.  
Estuvieron en silencio un par de minutos. Lorcan intentó quitarle importancia y fue en busca de un lugar donde poner hielo para la mano.  
No había intentado evitar que sus amigos tomaran azúcar por motivos egoístas como no tener que aguantarlos durante la noche. Lo había hecho porque sabía lo mal que se sentían al día siguiente. Fred enfermaba y se quedaba tumbado en la cama, sufriendo dolor de tripa. Louis se recriminaba a sí mismo lo débil que era. James se daba cuenta de los problemas que le había causado a Lorcan. Y él quería protegerlos de esa sensación, de que se sintieran mal consigo mismos.  
Pero había fallado.  
Miró la pared, llena de notas y fotografías. Todo había empezado el Halloween de hacía cuatro años, el primero que pasaron juntos. Fue la primera vez que Lorcan comprobó esa noche de terror. Fred estuvo sin ir a clase durante tres días después de eso. Cuando llegaban estaba tumbado en la cama, durmiendo. Sabían que se pasaba las noches sin poder dormir bien por el dolor, así que para evitar despertarlo Louis propuso dejarle una nota en la pared con los deberes. Además, añadieron una nota de ánimo. En algún momento apareció una respuesta de Fred pegada en la pared. Poco después James decidió colgar la primera foto que se habían sacado juntos. Louis comenzó a dejar algún dibujo de un garabato que había hecho en clase, Fred citas de algún libro que le gustaba y Lorcan les dejaba recordatorios de deberes que siempre acababan con una queja al lado.  
Los otros tres también miraban a la pared. Lorcan siempre intentaba protegerlos, pero ellos nunca le hacían caso.  
Minutos más tarde, cuando estaban en la cama, los cuatro pensaban lo mismo:  
¿Cómo podían llamarse descendientes de los Merodeadores?

 

…

 

-Estoy muy decepcionada señor Scamander.  
Lorcan se encontraba en el despacho de la directora. Al final, Gared si se había chivado (después de ponerse sobrio y haberse quitado el disfraz de zombie, claro está, si no habría sido él el de los problemas).  
Lorcan estaba ligeramente orgulloso de haber conseguido romperle la nariz. Pensaba que valía la pena tener un castigo por ver a ese imbécil con esparadrapos en el tabique por el resto del trimestre. Al lado de la directora se encontraba Neville. El también parecía decepcionado.  
-Siempre pensé que de los Merodeadores usted era el más sensato.  
-Lo siento directora McGongall-dijo Lorcan, porque no se le ocurría otra cosa que decir.-¿Será algo muy grave?  
McGonagall colocó las manos sobre la mesa, como si estuviera a punto de darle a Lorcan el sermón de su vida.  
-Teniendo en cuenta todos tus antecedentes, yo diría que será bastante tiempo.  
Si algo le gustaba a Lorcan de McGonagall era que siempre hablaba de una manera clara com sus alumnos y no tenía favoritismos hacia nadie, al contrario que el profesor Slughor o Hagrid (aunque este último ni se daba cuenta de ello).  
-¿No cree que podríamos...?-interferió Neville.  
-Lo siento profesor Longbottom, pero no puede haber...  
-¡Un momento!  
Los tres dirigieron su mirada hacia la puerta. Fred entraba corriendo en el despecho, aún sujetando la papelera contra su pecho.  
Lorcan abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo Fred ahí?  
-¿Como ha...?  
-Lorcan no ha hecho nada. Yo fui el que le pegó el puñetazo a Gared Thomas.  
Lorcan tardó unos segundos en asimilar lo que su amigo acaba de decir. Quería agarrarlo y preguntarle que planeaba, pero resultaba bastante obvio.  
-Señor Weasley, me conmueve que intente defender a su amigo, pero en su estado...  
-¿Qué estado? ¡Estoy sano como una rosa!-aseguró, antes de volver a vomitar en el cubo. Una vez terminó, miró a McGonagall en busca de una excusa.-He tomado gachas para desayunar.  
Lorcan se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano.  
-Señor Weasley, por favor, váyase.  
-Canuto, vuelve a la enfermería-le recomendó Lorcan.  
-¡No! ¡De verdad fui yo! ¿Acaso cree que Lorcan podría pegar a alguien con esa altura y esos bracitos?  
McGonagall pareció planteárselo durante un momento, lo cual hirió a Lorcan. Era consciente de que era un debilucho, pero tampoco tenían por qué recordárselo.  
-Sigo diciendo que no es posible que usted le golpeara en su estado...o por lo menos no lo creo ¿no?-miró a Neville en busca de consejo.  
El profesor Longbottom se rascaba la nuca, confuso.  
-Tiene razón profesora-añadió una nueva voz.  
Louis se acercaba corriendo a la mesa de la directora.  
-¿Cómo es posible que...?  
-¡Yo fui quien pegó a Gared!  
Esta vez McGoganall no tenía ninguna duda de que se trataba de una mentira.  
-Lo siento señor Weasley, pero estoy segura de es imposible que usted pegara a Gared.  
-¿P-por qué n-no?-replicó Louis, intentando sonar ofendido.-¡Yo p-puedo ser m-malo si q-quiero! ¡E-estoy loc-co! ¡P-podría acabar en la ca-cárcel algún día!  
-Señor Weasley por favor...  
-¡Yo fui el que pegó a G-gared! D-debajo de est-tos huesos hay tod-do un hombre!  
-Pero si ni siquiera te crece pelo en el pecho-objetó Neville.  
-¡Eso no es cierto!-se negó Louis. Miró debajo de su camiseta un momento-¡Vale, no t-tengo nada, p-pero eso no me hace menos m-menos hombre!  
-Está claro que miente, el verdadero culpable soy yo.-volvió a decir Fred.  
-No es cierto, fui yo.  
Para darle más efecto dramático al asunto, James entró en el despacho.  
-¡Parad de una vez! ¡Yo fui el culpable!  
-Eso si me lo creo-dijo McGonagall. Neville coincidió con ella.  
-¡No ha sido James!  
-¡Fui yo!  
-¡No es verdad! Solo quieren cubrirme, el verdadero culpable fui yo.  
-¿N-no ve m-mi gancho derecho? ¡Es obvio que fui yo!  
-¡BASTA!-gritó McGonagall-¡Como sigan así los cuatro van a quedar castigados!  
-¡Acepto!-exclamaron Louis, Fred y James a la vez.  
-No.-se negó Lorcan.-No pienso dejar que os castiguen por mi culpa.  
-Tranquilizate Colagusano.-dijo Louis.-E-esto es decisión n-nuestra.  
-Total ¿qué pueden hacernos? ¿limpiar el baño de Myrtle la llorona con un cepillo de dientes? ¿desatascar todas las cañerías de excremento de basilisco? ¿ayudar a Hagrid en la caza de ashwinders? Ya hemos hecho todo eso.-rió James.  
-Si estamos juntos ningún castigo podrá con nosotros-aseguró Fred.  
Lorcan no sabía decir. Desde pequeño siempre creyó que cuando creciera Lyssander sería el único apoyo que tendría. Era la única capaz de comprenderlo, la única capaz de luchar contra esa miedo y entrar la coraza de Lorcan. Después de todo, era su hermana. Si algo había aprendido Lorcan en esos once años de su vida era que nadie parecía interesarse para nada más que para cotillear un poco sobre él. Cuando se separó de Lyssander pensó que se pasaría solo el resto de Hogwarts, o al menos hasta que consiguiera cumplir su objetivo.  
Y entonces llegaron esos tres. Siempre ruidosos. Siempre emocionandose. Siempre riéndose. Sin saber cómo, ellos también consiguieron pasar esa barrera de Lorcan. Ni siquiera sabía cómo había sido posible, pero un día estaban ahí y se negaban a abandonarlo. Puede que fuera borde con ellos a veces, pero Lorcan hacía un esfuerzo por apoyarlos de vuelta.Cosas que, hacía tres años, ni si habría imaginado hacer por otras personas. Gracias a ellos intentaba expandir su mundo poco a poco, con tal de no hacerles daño, como había ocurrido con Lyssander.  
Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por las mejillas de Lorcan, sorprendiendo a sus amigos.  
Lorcan no lloraba con facilidad, es más, no recordaban haberlo visto llorar en ningún momento de esos tres años.  
-Me alegro de que seáis mis amigos.  
Y sonrió. Fue algo tan sincero y tan extraño que a los pocos segundos los cuatro estaban llorando mientras reían como locos. James se tiró encima de ellos, abrazándolos.  
-Avísenos cuando tenga nuestro castigo listo.-le sonrió Fred a McGonagall.  
Los cuatro abandonaron el despecho, enganchados por los hombros e intentando coordinar sus pasos mientras se reían como si fueran una marcha militar.  
-Desde luego me recuerdan a ellos.-se lamentó McGanogall con una sonrisa.  
La directora recordaba con tristeza como hacía años, en ese mismo despacho, ella ocupaba el sitio de Neville y le explicaba a Dumbledor como Sirius había robado algo del despacho de Filch. Los otros tres Merodeadores habían entrado en la habitación, declarándose culpables hasta que aceptaron el castigo entre todos.-Tal vez al ser cuatro el castigo pueda reducirse un poco ¿no le parece señor Longbottom?  
Neville se tensó al instante. Cada vez que usaba ese tono sentía que volvía a estar en sus días como estudiante, con McGonagall riñéndole en clase de Tansformaciones por haber perdido su sapo otra vez. Se obligó a recordar que era un adulto y se giró hacia su antigua maestra, quien todavía miraba la puerta.  
-¿Directora?-preguntó, pues quería estar seguro de que había escuchado bien ¿iba a reducirle a los Merodeadores un castigo?  
-Tengo mucho que hacer profesor Longbottom. Ya le avisaré cuando haya pensado su castigo.  
-Entendido directora McGonagall-Neville se despidió y se marchó del despacho.  
En cuanto estuvo sola, McGonagall volvió la vista hacia los papeles.  
-Ese chico es tan engreído como su abuelo-escuchó quejarse al cuadro de Snape.-Y tan arrogante como su padre.  
-Pero tiene unos amigos que lo compensan.-lo tranquilizó el retrato de Dumbledor-¿No te parece Minerva?  
McGonagall suspiró.  
-En algo tengo que darles la razón. Van a conseguir que me salgan canas verdes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!!  
> Esta historia la comencé a escribir hará algún tiempo y decidí subirla aquí también, pues le tengo mucho cariño.


End file.
